Banzai
by Det.Rood e Crica
Summary: Os irmãos Winchester atendem um chamado em Nova York, no bairro de Chinatown, e se deparam com algo novo para eles. Aventura inspirada no outro lado do mundo! Revista, concluída e agora com ilustrações nos capítulos 01, 08 e 11!
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicatória**

"_Toda longa estrada começa com o primeiro passo"._

_Quem disse isso? _

_Não lembramos, mas que é verdade, é._

_Este texto é o resultado de três meses de trabalho em parceria que nasceu assim, do nada. _

_E é apenas o começo de um longo caminho._

_Neste período nos divertimos, nos emocionamos, nos conhecemos._

_Eis o resultado para você, leitor._

_Um agradecimento especial para nosso revisor, Petrus Heligan, que gastou noites e noites à luz de velas para revisar nosso texto com toda a atenção e carinho. Seremos eternamente gratas!_

* * *

"_Banzai"_

_Vocábulo que em sua origem deseja 'vida longa'. É uma espécie de saudação. _

_Por que o título?_

_Para que os leitores logo associem à temática da estória._

_E porque desejamos uma 'vida longa' aos irmãos Winchester e suas incríveis aventuras!_

* * *

Sinopse

Os irmãos Winchester atendem um chamado em Nova York, no bairro de Chinatown, e se deparam com algo novo para eles. Aventura inspirada no outro lado do mundo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: A LENDA

_O suave e envolvente odor das peônias do jardim entrava pelas narinas de Aya, que realizava seu ritual secreto de caminhar à noite em volta do suntuoso castelo onde habitava._

_Era lua cheia, e a luz prateada banhava todo o local, desde o pátio principal até os altos muros feitos de pedra, que por conta de sua formação rochosa acabavam por refletir o luar, formando uma espécie de espelho difuso._

_Um rapaz solitário estava no pátio, trajado com o kimono_ _dos aprendizes bushi, a realizar o treinamento com sua katana, a espada tradicional dos samurais. _

_Aya percebeu que algo reluziu em sua face. Era a espada nas mãos do rapaz, refletindo a luz do luar, cortando seus pensamentos__ e atraindo sua atenção para aquele formidável artefato tradicional entre os samurais a serviço de seu pai, o Shogun Naizen.__  
_

_O jovem Isao sentiu que não estava sozinho, parou seus movimentos e avistou a moça de cabelos presos e pele alva, __do outro lado do pátio, próximo ao jardim._

_Seus olhares se cruzaram e, mesmo com a luz escassa, puderam enxergar muito mais do que havia para ser visto._

_Naquela noite aconteceu o encontro de duas almas..." _

* * *

Nos dias atuais...

Hideo Tanaka olhava para o relógio na parede, em forma de Maneki Neko, um sorridente gato branco de pata levantada, que marcava alguns minutos para as onze horas. Alguns minutos para fim do prazo do acordo que tinha, mas que infelizmente não conseguiu cumprir.

Estava em pé, atrás do estreito balcão de vidro, única coisa de atual na pequena loja de antiguidades orientais localizada no coração de Chinatown.

Alguns minutos para que adentrassem três membros da Yakuza, e tornassem um pesadelo realidade.

Estava em dívida com a organização havia seis meses, e devido à baixa temporada no bairro turístico de Nova York, não conseguiu juntar dinheiro suficiente para o acerto de contas marcado para aquela data.

Estava de cabeça baixa, apoiado no balcão, respirando profundamente e tentando manter o controle de seu corpo e mente.

Na juventude fora um notável estudioso de suas raízes culturais na sua cidade natal, mas o destino infelizmente lhe reservou este triste fim, de permanecer nos Estados Unidos vivendo das lembranças de seu país e dos seus antepassados.

Logo ouviu a sineta da porta de entrada da loja tocar, pela primeira vez de maneira triste, anunciando na sua melodia o que o fazia sentir medo.

Avistou na penumbra a silhueta de três homens. Elas se aproximavam lentamente, fazendo com que a espera pelo pior se prolongasse de maneira tortuosa.

Em seus apertados olhos havia o brilho do desgosto, mas havia também uma pequena esperança de que ele conseguiria um prazo maior para saldar sua dívida.

Só que no fundo sabia que eles não poderiam fazer nada, afinal estavam cumprindo ordens.

O velho oriental agüentou bravamente todos os socos, pontapés e ofensas verbais ditas na sua língua materna. Implorou para que não quebrassem nada da loja, pois aquilo era tudo o que ele tinha.

Após alguns minutos que se passaram como um borrão, seus agressores sumiram na escuridão e deixaram o velho no chão, encolhido, sentindo uma dor bem maior do que a causada pelas lesões em seu corpo...

Não demorou muito para que seu sobrinho que voltava da rua entrasse na loja apressadamente, pois viu três vultos saindo há poucos instantes e sabia que seu tio estava sozinho.

Hiroshi encontrou o velho deitado, com hematomas em todos os lugares em que se podia ver sua pele. Correu em direção a ele, que já estava desacordado. Vendo a gravidade da situação, pegou seu celular e deu um telefonema para a vizinha mais próxima para que o ajudasse a socorrê - lo.

Não demorou muito e a sineta da porta novamente tocou, agora em socorro ao senhor Tanaka.

O rapaz ajudou a senhora a conduzir seu tio por entre as vielas e becos escuros do bairro, até chegar à casa que lhe ofereceu abrigo e segurança desde que chegou a Chinatown.

Havia poucos meses que estava sob custódia de Tanaka, pois saíra do Japão sob juras de morte. Seus pais acharam por bem mandar o rapaz para a América, terra das oportunidades.

No caso dele, a oportunidade de mudar de vida, sair do pequeno vilarejo onde toda sua família nasceu, e onde sua conduta não fora das melhores. Se ficasse por lá certamente seria obrigado a cometer suicídio, por conta de manchar a honra da família devido aos seus atos desonrosos.

E agora presenciava a cruel realidade de ver seu tio debilitado, vítima de um sistema injusto e um poder opressor.

* * *

Tanaka se recuperava lentamente, mas ainda se mantinha acamado por conta dos ferimentos causados pela agressão. A loja estava fechada até segunda ordem, e os mafiosos deixaram um pequeno aviso na porta, ameaçando Tanaka e seu sobrinho caso ele não pagasse a dívida, agora prorrogada e com juros.

Hiroshi estava bastante assustado com os últimos acontecimentos. Havia nele um tanto de culpa. Afinal, fora o seu envolvimento em negócios não muito convencionais que obrigaram seu velho tio a tomar por empréstimo uma alta quantia para salvar - lhe o pescoço.

Toda aquela confusão, todo aquele sofrimento eram sua responsabilidade, mas ele não estava acostumado a arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos. Mais fácil seria fugir e desaparecer.

Sim, ele faria isso.

Correu em direção a seu quarto e pôs numa pequena mala o que pôde. Na volta, passou pelo quarto de Tanaka que dormia após os cuidados da amiga anciã. Neste instante, temeu pela vida do tio. Porém, o temor pela própria vida era ainda maior.

Logo adiante deteve - se à porta de um pequeno cômodo, cuidadosamente decorado com delicados motivos orientais. Ali o velho Senpai guardava seu mais valioso tesouro: O altar que construíra com suas próprias mãos em honra à memória de seus lugar para prestar homenagem aos que o precederam.

O rapaz deixou a mala junto à porta, entrou e ajoelhou - se sobre o tapete deitado diante das prateleiras de madeira presas à parede clara. Sobre ela, pequenas velas e dois incensários que perfumavam o ambiente; tigelinhas delicadas contendo cereais, frutas e pétalas de flores; uma urna antiqüíssima sob duas espadas cruzadas chamava a atenção e, ao centro, um manuscrito do Bushido. O jovem, em todos os meses em que vivera naquela casa, não estivera por ali senão duas ou três vezes, mas agora, desesperado e com o coração aos pulos, tomado pela revolta, recordava as incontáveis vezes em que ouvira a voz suave do ancião entoando cânticos sagrados na língua - mãe.

Com os olhos injetados, desdobrou a mantilha bordada que envolvia o livro sagrado de sua família e passou a recitar os cânticos de invocação dos ancestrais num ritmo frenético. Alguns minutos depois, Hiroshi atirou o pequeno volume sobre os outros objetos, praguejando e uma ira incontrolável e animalesca o possuiu.

As velas e os incensos se apagaram sem que houvesse uma única brisa.

* * *

_N/A's: Fomos presenteadas com algumas belíssimas ilustrações do DougSCar, uma pessoa muito especial. Para vê-las, favor acessar o site do Nyah (para quem não conhece, favor digitar o seguinte endereço no seu navegador, sem espaços: w w w. nyah . com . br), e procurar na seção de Sobrenatural pelo texto de nome "Banzai". Nos capítulos 01, 08 e 11 nas notas finais os links estão disponíveis. Enjoy!_

_Optamos por fazer dessa forma já que o Fanfiction não possui muitos recursos para postagem de imagens (leia-se nenhm recurso...). paciência._

_Obrigada e boa leitura!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2: O PEQUENO SR. CHANG**_

Chinatown era um bairro extremamente peculiar dentro da sofisticada Nova York. Trazia a marca de abrigar todas as etnias vindas do Oriente, sempre orgulhosas de suas raízes e tradições. Ali tinha - se a nítida sensação de não se estar nos Estados Unidos...

- Tem certeza de que é aqui mesmo? –Sam questionou o irmão ao entrarem na avenida movimentada do bairro chinês.

- Claro que tenho. O tal Tanaka disse ao lado da loja de Tattoo, no beco da 3ª avenida. É aqui.

- Bem, o número que ele deu deve ficar entre aqueles dois prédios do outro lado da rua. - Samuel apontou - Olha lá, Dean! O cara da van está saindo.

Dean acelerou e enfiou o Impala na vaga antes que outro o fizesse. Encontrar vaga para estacionar em Chinatown era mais difícil que ganhar na loteria. Dia de sorte.

Os irmãos atravessaram a rua e caminharam em meio à multidão na direção do endereço fornecido pelo velho conhecido de seu pai.

Entraram no beco formado pelas paredes laterais de dois grandes prédios bastante antigos e seguiram por ele até o final. Lá atrás, uma casa cercada por um muro baixo e um belo jardim repleto de flores cuidadosamente organizadas destoavam completamente daquele ambiente caótico. Mais alguns degraus e ganharam a pequena varanda onde sinos de vento tilintavam tranqüilamente. Não fosse por isso, nem teriam notado a brisa que soprava. Vasos espalhavam - se ao longo de toda a mureta onde via - se uma variedade de ervas cultivadas.

Sam tocou a campainha mas ninguém respondeu. Dean andava pela varandinha experimentando os aromas das várias plantas e reconhecendo algumas delas pelo nome. O caçula insistia, agora batendo na madeira da porta e, vez por outra, tentava enxergar o interior da casa através do vidro da janela, mas em vão.

- Parece que não tem mesmo ninguém em casa, Dean. O que faremos agora?

- Desde quando uma porta trancada nos deteve, Sam? – o mais velho sacudiu o pequeno estojo onde guardava seus apetrechos para os

" casos indesejáveis de portas trancadas".

- Você está maluco?! –Sam tomou as ferramentas do irmão guardando - as no bolso do casaco e verificando se não estavam sendo observados - Não vamos arrombar a casa de ninguém!

- Está bem, está bem...Você manda, maninho. Mas depois não vá se arrepender se o cara estiver ferido ou morto aí dentro e a gente não tiver feito nada a respeito...

- Não tem ninguém aí. - Sam franziu o cenho e desceu as escadas.

- E como é que você sabe, garoto maravilha? Está recebendo algum sinal? –Dean bateu de leve na cabeça do irmão por trás.

- Sei lá. Acho que não tem ninguém em casa. Só isso.

Os jovens caminhavam lado a lado em direção à rua quando Dean estancou de repente, batendo com as costas da mão no peito do mais novo.

- Sam, está ouvindo isso? –inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça como que apurasse a audição.

- Cara, estou ouvindo muita coisa!

- Cadê a chave do carro ? - Dean procurava pelos bolsos.

- Está com você. Eu não dirigi, lembra?

- Ah! Achei! - o mais velho atirou o molho de chaves para o alto e agarrou - o no ar. Voltou a caminhar. – Cara, eu poderia jurar... - um ronco mais forte do motor - ...Que é o meu motor!

- Como você pode saber que... – Sam não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Dean já disparava em direção à rua. Meio confuso, Samuel seguiu - o.

Antes que os rapazes pudessem alcançá - lo, o carro descia a avenida em meio ao trânsito desordenado. Dean passou a persegui - lo a pé, agitando as mãos alucinadamente no ar e aos berros na tentativa inútil de chamar a atenção. As pessoas que passavam pareciam não tomar conhecimento do acontecido: como se fosse muito normal dois homens numa correria desabalada no meio da rua atrás de um carro antigo daquele tamanho!

- Filho da p...! – Dean xingou já meio sem fôlego quando o Impala dobrou a esquina desaparecendo em meio às vielas.

- Dean! - Sam seguia o irmão ofegante - Você viu para onde ele foi? Nós o perdemos?!

- Cara, acho que estou ficando doido – limpou o suor da testa com a manga da camisa - Mas não tinha ninguém guiando!

- O quê?!!! - continuou caminhando e verificando as infindáveis ruelas estreitas.

- É sério, Sammy. - Dean estava transtornado e irado - Não consegui ver quem guiava. Ou um anão roubou o carro ou o Chevy estava possuído.

- Qual é Dean? – Sam continuava a andar rápido atrás do irmão sem tirar os olhos das ruas na esperança de avistar o carro. - Isso não tem graça.

- Sam, eu não faço graça... - Dean parou e quase foi atropelado pelo irmão – Principalmente quando o assunto é o meu carro que, por sinal, foi roubado bem debaixo dos nossos narizes! – Voltou a andar rápido.

- Dean... – Um objeto no chão chamou a atenção de Samuel. –DEAN!!!

- O que é agora?! –Dean respondeu gritando já a alguma distância do irmão.

Sam entrou num beco e abaixou - se junto ao objeto que lhe chamara a atenção.Era o diário de seu pai. Logo em seguida, Dean aproximou - se e ao ver o que havia nas mãos do caçula, sacou sua arma e passou a vistoriar o local com cautela. Sam empunhou sua pistola também e pôs - se a vasculhar o lugar.Ambos caminhavam lentamente, junto à parede e em silêncio. Seguiram até o final da viela que terminava num portão de garagem. Dean posicionou - se de modo a surpreender o ladrão caso ele ainda estivesse por ali. Sam tomou a dianteira e levantou o portão com cuidado, mas era impossível não fazer barulho quando aquela velharia se enrolava no alto do vão da entrada.

Lá dentro, cercado de caixas de papelão e sob uma cobertura de lona, estava o tão amado Chevrolet, intocado, pra o alívio dos rapazes.Ambos deram uma vistoria no galpão mas não havia sinal de viva alma. Quem quer que aprontou aquela arte já não estava mais por ali.

Dean sentou - se no banco dianteiro e debruçou - se sobre o volante, respirando fundo.

Sam contornou o carro e, num lampejo, decidiu verificar o porta - malas.

- Dean, temos um probleminha aqui...

- Qual é, Sammy? Ainda nem me recuperei do susto e você já vai me arrumar idéia? – Dean ia saindo do carro quando percebeu o porta - malas aberto e a expressão preocupada de seu irmão. - Mas que merda!!!

Todo o arsenal havia desaparecido: pistolas, rifles, punhais, adagas e até a shotgun.Tudo.

- Olha só isso... O sujeito cortou o cadeado. - Sam apertava os lábios finos - Dean, precisamos recuperar as armas. Precisamos mesmo.

- Eu sei disso. - Dean bateu a tampa do porta - malas com fúria - Se eu pego o desgraçado...

- A questão é: como vamos achar um cara que sequer sabemos que aparência tem ?

- E nesse formigueiro.

- E, Dean... – encarou o irmão apoiado no capô – nós não podemos ir à polícia.

- Oh, brilhante observação Sammy...

O mais jovem deu um suspiro, abriu a porta do carona e sentou - se no banco. Tinha a preocupação estampada no rosto. Seus olhos corriam o interior do automóvel e, ao esticar as pernas, algo bateu –lhe sob os pés.

- Mas que diabos é isso?! - Sam exclamou atraindo a atenção do irmão. - Acho que a sua teoria do anão não é tão louca, afinal. - ergueu um par de T's de madeira presos à tiras de panos.

- Grande! Vamos caçar um idiota que precisa de pernas - de - pau pra alcançar os pedais. – Dean tomou os utensílios do irmão e atirou - os longe.

Um ruído na porta metálica da garagem colocou - os novamente em alerta.

- Parece que o rato está voltando pra toca... - Dean sussurrou sorrindo, colocou o indicador diante da boca solicitando silêncio e puxou o outro pela camisa.

Ambos abaixaram - se atrás da dianteira do carro de forma a não serem vistos pelo meliante.

Alguns segundos depois, a porta ergueu - se um pouco e o som de passos denunciou a presença de alguém. De onde estavam, não podiam ver quem se aproximava, mas continuaram assim até que os passos chegaram perto o suficiente para que pudessem atacar sem que, no entanto, corressem o risco de perder o sujeito de vista.

Ouviram o ranger da porta traseira e, num movimento rápido, Dean já havia posto o suspeito de encontro à lataria sob a mira da pistola. Do outro lado do carro, o caçula também já estava em guarda.

- Dean, é um garoto! – Sam abaixou a arma.

- Estou vendo. E daí?

- Cara, tira essa arma de cima do menino!

- De jeito nenhum! – o mais velho encarava o menino franzino de olhos puxados.

- Está ficando doido? – Samuel bateu no braço do irmão,fazendo - o mirar noutra direção - É só uma criança, Dean. Você o está assustando!

O garoto percebeu uma possibilidade de saída daquela encrenca no rapaz de olhos meigos e cara de anjo. Rapidamente colocou no rosto sua mais inocente expressão de pânico, simulando até o brilho de uma lágrima solitária.

- Escuta aqui, Sammy, esse peste roubou o meu carro e você ainda o defende?!

- Como você pode ter certeza de que foi ele mesmo? Ham? Você disse há pouco que não conseguiu ver o ladrão...

- Cara, raciocina: pernas - de - pau, a porta da garagem, o cadeado arrombado... - Dean tomou uma pequena serra do garoto e sacudiu - a diante do irmão - ... Tirando a mochila do banco traseiro...Está ligando as coisas ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Pode até ser, mas... - O mais jovem voltou - se para a criança (que caprichou ainda mais na cara de desamparado), ajoelhou - se na sua frente ficando na altura de seus olhos, encarando - o. – Olha só, garoto, se alguém está te usando para tomar conta do carro, você precisa nos contar, certo? Nós podemos ajudá - lo, entende?

O pequeno infrator levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Dean, acho que ele não fala a nossa língua.

"A estratégia do 'I don't speak english' sempre funciona", pensou o menino.

- A sua eu não sei - empurrou o irmão para o lado - Mas a minha eu garanto que ele vai entender.

Dean aproximou - se do garoto, virou - lhe o boné da NBA para trás revelando - lhe os olhos miúdos e segurou - o pela gola da camisa.

- Saca só, moleque: Você tem 30 segundos pra dizer onde colocou as nossas coisas ou vai voltar pra China voando sem gastar um tostão com passagem aérea!

- Eu...eu... é... - o olhar do rapaz não deixava dúvidas sobre a ameaça - Estão bem...É.. Quero dizer...Aqui perto... - Respirou aliviado quando o homem invocado o largou.

- Está vendo, Madre Tereza?! Método de aprendizado relâmpago de idiomas Dean Winchester, nunca falha! Vou patentear esse troço!

O garoto lançou um olhar desesperado para Sam.

- Já chega, Dean! – Sam colocou - se outra vez entre o irmão e o menino - Deixa que agora eu falo com ele.

- Você é quem sabe, maninho. Mas cuidado com a ferinha.

Samuel levou o garoto pelo braço a uma distância segura do irmão que já estava sentado no banco do motorista revirando as estações de rádio. Não tardou e o mais jovem surgiu na janela do Chevy trazendo o pequeno a tiracolo.

- Dean, nosso amiguinho concordou em nos levar até o local onde estão as nossas...Err...Você sabe o quê.

- Sei. Que estão com as nossas digitais, não é ?

- Isso mesmo.

- Então, o que estamos esperando? – bateu a porta.

Sam ajeitou o rapazinho no banco de trás, levantou um pouco mais a porta da garagem e, quando o carro passou, fechou - a novamente. Tomou seu lugar e indicou a direção ao irmão.

Algumas ruas depois, Samuel apontou uma lanchonete. Dean lançou - lhe um olhar intrigado ao que o outro respondeu com uma expressão facial de "faz o que eu digo e não enche o saco". Estacionaram e seguiram para dentro. Cada qual fez seu pedido e, instalados numa mesa minúscula, por sinal, a única desocupada naquela hora, Dean rompeu o silêncio:

- Está passando mal, Sammy?

- Eu? Não! Por quê? - Samuel mordiscava suas batatas fritas.

- Parando pra comer antes do serviço.Esse não é você, cara...

- O garoto estava com fome – Indicou a criança com o olhar.

- Eu sabia! Isso não podia ser coisa sua mesmo!

- Não enche, Dean. São só dez minutos, ok? Já vamos resolver o nosso problema.

Enquanto comiam, os irmãos analisavam, cada qual à sua maneira, a pequena criatura à frente deles: Sam via uma criança abandonada vestida numa camisa muito maior que o seu tamanho, falando meias palavras, sem motivos para confiar em quem quer que fosse, principalmente em dois adultos estranhos que lhes haviam colocado uma nove milímetros entre os olhos. Já Dean, percebia em seu íntimo que algo muito errado rondava aquele moleque. Sim, moleque, trombadinha, trambiqueiro, pentelho, pirralho - sem - vergonha, porque já o havia rotulado sem sequer saber seu verdadeiro nome. Podia apostar que o garoto estava mentindo. Podia sentir em seus ossos e não confiava nele, assim como sabia que não lhe tinham conquistado a confiança apesar dos esforços de seu irmão.

Do outro lado da mesa, o menino esfomeado também fazia as suas considerações: Espantava - lhe a bondade do rapaz mais alto. Ou seria apenas ingenuidade de um grande otário? Alguma coisa despertara sua simpatia por aquele gigantão com cara de cachorro vira - lata. Já o outro...Este, definitivamente não era de confiança..."Os iguais se reconhecem", pensou. Precisava ficar de olho nele e tomar muito, muito cuidado.

- Eu sou Sam. - o rapaz estendeu a mão pra o menino - Como é o seu nome?

- Eu sou... - Engoliu o tarugo de hambúrguer e limpou a mão na camisa, devolvendo o cumprimento - ...George Washington Chang.

Dean não se conteve e quase engasgou com o lanche no meio da gargalhada.

- Muito prazer - Samuel deu um cutucão no mais velho - e esse poço de simpatia aqui é meu irmão Dean.

- O que é ?! – Com a boca cheia - Você enche a pança do trombadinha e ainda quer que eu diga que tenho prazer em conhecê - lo ? Sem essa, São Francisco. Você é quem recolhe e cuida dos animaizinhos. Eu só pago a conta.

Terminada a refeição e já de volta à calçada movimentada, os três caminharam rua acima. No mesmo quarteirão, entraram num prédio em escombros, inundado por um cheiro pútrido e nauseante. Subiram os três andares da escadaria, passando por cima de caixotes, lixo e um outro tanto de coisas que só Deus sabia o que eram. No último andar, GW _(N/A - George Washington, pra facilitar)_ destrancou uma porta e entrou. Foi seguido pelos irmãos através de um cômodo mofado, sujo e empoeirado onde havia, num canto, um colchão velho e várias embalagens abertas de comida. Se é que salgadinhos, refrigerantes e chocolate podem ser chamados de comida. O caçula dos Winchesters estava penalizado.

- É aqui que você mora?

- Muito bem, garoto. - Dean interferiu - Vamos ao que interessa: onde estão as nossas coisas?

O pequeno afastou o tampo de uma mesa de madeira que estava recostado à parede do fundo. Por trás dele, um enorme buraco no revestimento de gesso. Pôs meio corpo para dentro da parede e puxou a pesada bolsa de lona que os rapazes conheciam muito bem.

- Pronto. Está tudo aí. Vocês vão me deixar em paz agora? – apontou o chão enquanto espanava a poeira que cobria o cabelo liso e negro.

- Muito bom, amigo. –Sam sorriu.

- Calminha aí, parceiro. – Dean percebeu a falta de uma coisinha na mochila e fitou GW com cara de poucos amigos.

- Olha só, George, agora que nos conhecemos e somos amigos podemos confiar um no outro, certo? Então, que tal mostrar onde colocou o que está faltando?

O pequeno Sr. Chang levantou a camiseta e tirou o punhal sarraceno da cintura, entregando ao rapaz.

- Viu? Sem violência. – lançou ao mais velho um olhar reprovador.

Dean não respondeu. Precisava reconhecer que andara exagerando na dose, mas afinal, foi com o seu toque "sutil" que acabaram recuperando os seus pertences. Pegou a bagagem no chão e foi saindo. Ateve - se no corredor quando percebeu que o irmão ficara para trás e voltou:

- Como é, Sam! Você vem ou não?! Já perdemos o dia com esse aí e precisamos encontrar o tal do Tanaka.

- Tanaka sam? – O menino vislumbrou uma oportunidade.

- Você conhece o Sr. Tanaka? - Samuel deu corda.

- Sim, senhor! - o menor abandonou seus ares melancólicos e sorriu com um brilho no olhar que deixou Dean arrepiado. – Posso levá - los até ele agora mesmo.

- Ótimo! –Sam ergueu - se e já ia em direção à porta.

- E isso só vai lhes custar vinte dólares!

- Vinte o quê?!!! - Dean deixou a bolsa cair e foi impedido de avançar pela mão do irmão espalmada em seu peito.

- Calma, Dean! O que são vinte pratas se a gente economizar horas de busca e uma grana de subornos, hein? Afinal, o garoto tem que sobreviver. E aí? - acenou para que o menino os seguisse.

O mais velho respirou fundo, passou a mão pelo rosto, apanhou as coisas do chão e desceu atrás dos dois resmungando.

De volta ao Chevy, a tarde findava e a confusão de gente, sons, aromas e cores ganhava agora a iluminação dos letreiros decorados por lâmpadas coloridas.

Mais uma vez, seguiram a orientação do menino até uma esquina onde havia um herbário ao lado de uma pequena loja de antiguidades orientais.

Sam saltou e seguiu na direção da loja,deixando seu irmão e o garoto no carro.

- Vocês são mesmo irmãos? – o garoto arriscou uma pergunta.

- Somos. – Lacônico, Dean respondeu.

- Do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe?

- Claro! - Dean observava agora a criança pelo espelho retrovisor – Por que a pergunta?

- Nada... Só que vocês são muito diferentes. Não parecem irmãos. - Entrou numa falação desenfreada - Pensei que irmãos fossem parecidos. Pelo menos os que eu conheço são. Não só fisicamente, mas ...

- Claro, você está acostumado com esse monte de chineses que, como você, são todos iguais, então...

- Eu sou coreano, senhor. Coreano, não chinês ou japonês.

- Ah...Grande diferença! – o rapaz debruçou o braço no banco voltando - se para o garoto.

- Tem muita diferença, se quer saber! – O menino mostrou - se indignado.

- Todos têm olhos puxadinhos e esse cabelinho liso. É tudo igual...

- A diferença, senhor, está na origem, nos costumes, nas tradições, entende? – O pequeno Chang decidiu parar sua palestra sobre as diferenças étnicas e culturais ao perceber a cara de desinteresse do mais velho. – Não. É claro que não entende... – voltou a ajeitar - se no fundo do banco, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Está bem, Sr. George Washington Chang Coreano, não precisa ficar chateado. Só não me prendo muito nesses detalhes.

Silêncio. Dean ajeitou o corpo no banco do carro e parecia incomodado. Virou - se e revirou - se algumas vezes. Sentia - se imensamente desconfortável no abismo daquele silêncio que se fez dentro do Impala.

Logo adiante, na esquina, Samuel verificou que o antiquário estava fechado e decidiu entrar na pequena loja ao lado e tentar obter informações. Havia centenas de ramos de ervas e flores secas amarrados por todos os cantos. Uma enorme estante de madeira cobria toda a parede do fundo, exibindo uma infinidade de frascos de variadas formas, cores e tamanhos. Num canto da loja havia uma porta estreita com uma cortina de cristais coloridos que não permitia uma boa visão do outro cômodo, mas alguém lá dentro percebeu sua chegada. Um rapazote oriental, usando uma camiseta preta dessas de bandas de rock apareceu e saudou - o com um sorriso simpático.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o jovem Winchester retornou ao carro trazendo consigo um pequeno embrulho. Entrou e passou a desembrulhar o pacote que o Sr. Tanaka havia deixado para eles há dois ou três dias. Dean observava o irmão sem entender muito bem o que se passava. Dentro do pacote, uma caixinha com flores - de - lótus secas e um frasco com uma espécie de óleo. Sam retirou a rolha e cheirou o conteúdo.

- É óleo de sândalo. – encarou o irmão – Mas por que o homem nos deixaria flores - de - lótus e óleo de sândalo?

- Não olhe pra mim, nem o conheço! - Dean pegou o vidrinho do irmão e aproximou - o das narinas - O que o cara disse?

- Que o Sr. Tanaka não aparece por aqui há dois dias, pelo menos. - Colocou o frasco de volta na caixa.

- E onde anda esse Tanaka, afinal?

- Parece que ninguém sabe... - Samuel levantou os ombros - O funcionário da loja ao lado tem as chaves e está acostumado a abrir todos os dias para fazer a limpeza. Disse também que, às vezes, o Sr. Tanaka sai para meditar e fica fora alguns dias.

- Mas se o sujeito estava pensando em sair de férias, por que nos chamar, então? E pra quê ? Não entendi...

- Bem, - Chang tomou a palavra - Se me derem as minhas vinte pratas, vou cuidar da vida. Acho que não há mais nada pra eu fazer aqui, certo?

- Pague o garoto, Dean.

- Eu? Você fez o trato com ele. Pague você!

- Eu estou sem nenhum, Dean... Pague o garoto e deixe de ser chato.

Dean retirou a carteira do bolso e entregou duas notas de dez ao menino.

- Se precisarem de um guia ou um intérprete – O garoto voltou - se para o caçula - Sabem onde me encontrar. – Saiu e bateu a porta do carro - Mas isso vai lhes custar mais vinte paus.

Sam sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, dando esperanças ao pequeno de um reencontro em breve.

Dentro do automóvel, à beira da calçada, ambos os irmãos estavam meio sem rumo, cansados da viagem e do dia estafante. Decidiram consultar o mapa da localidade e encontrar um lugar para ficar. Porém, antes, precisavam voltar à casa do Sr. Tanaka e verificar se ele realmente não estava lá. Por um instante, o comentário que Dean fizera pela manhã não saía do pensamento de Samuel: e se o homem estivesse lá preso, ferido, ou pior, morto? A angústia da dúvida crescia no mais jovem enquanto tomavam o caminho de volta ao início daquele dia tumultuado.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3: ENCONTRO COM TANAKA**_

A pouca luz dificultava lembrar do caminho cheio de obstáculos para chegar de volta á casa de Tanaka. Para eles, todos os becos pareciam iguais...

Quando finalmente conseguiram identificar a entrada, novamente subiram os poucos lances da escada da varanda da casa, tocaram a campainha, e nada. Não fossem os sinos a soar pela brisa da noite, naquele lugar imperaria total silêncio.

- Boa noite rapazes, e desculpem - me pelo atraso!

Os irmãos quase grudaram nas paredes pelo susto que levaram.

Aquele senhor baixinho de traços orientais, cabelos grisalhos e um pacote de papel pardo em mãos surgiu como um fantasma, pois pelo ambiente podia - se ouvir até o zumbido de uma mosca.

- Oh, perdão, o senhor é... – Dean tentava se recompor.

- Hideo Tanaka, muito prazer! – Sem soltar do pacote o velho cumprimentou os rapazes ao modo oriental, curvando - se – Por favor, entrem, a porta está aberta!

Tanaka deu um giro na maçaneta, e facilmente a porta se abriu. Dean olhou para Samuel com uma cara que dizia "Gênio! Como não pensou nisso antes!", tomando como resposta uma cara feia do mais novo.

- Bem vindos à minha humilde morada! – O velho tirou os sapatos e colocou - os sobre um pequeno tapete ao lado da porta. Calçou seu "surippa", um par de chinelos feito de tecido, entrou na sala e acendeu as luminárias.

Dean estava logo atrás de Tanaka quando seu irmão o barrou e fez um gesto para que ele copiasse a atitude do senhor, afinal, eram convidados e Sam sabia que era de bom tom respeitar as regras da casa, quaisquer que fossem.

- Cara, se eu tirar minha bota ninguém mais fica dentro desta casa! – Dean cochichou para Sam, que deu um cutucão no irmão, que já tirava seu calçado e colocava o par de chinelos destinado ás visitas. Tanaka percebeu a conversa e apenas sorriu, deixando os pacotes na mesa do outro ambiente.

A casa era singela, mas de um bom gosto e beleza incríveis. Os poucos móveis eram feitos de materiais naturais, como madeira de lei, bambu e sisal. Nas paredes poucos quadros com paisagens e motivos orientais, além de um pequeno quadro que chamava a atenção, com letras japonesas feitas no estilo Kanji. Chouchins, as típicas luminárias japonesas, davam ao ambiente o toque final, acolhedor, e no final das contas bem diferente para os irmãos Winchester.

- Lamento fazê - los esperarem, mas era importante que eu me ausentasse, estava fazendo compras... – Tanaka chamou os irmãos até a mesa onde estava depositando os itens da sacola que trazia.

- Ah, fora toda a dor de cabeça que tivemos pra chegar até aqui, não se preocupe... O que são quase mil quilômetros e um carro roubado...

- Sr. Tanaka, viemos em atendimento ao seu chamado... No que podemos ajudar? – Samuel interrompeu seu irmão, antes que dissesse mais alguma besteira.

- Quem de vocês é Dean Winchester?

O loiro levantou a mão, numa careta ao sentir o próprio cheiro ruim que seus pés exalavam. Felizmente, o aroma suave do incenso aceso na mesa de centro impedia que percebessem o real estrago no ar.

- Você lembra bastante seu pai - O velho sorriu, terminando de depositar na mesa os pertences do pacote – Sentem - se, por favor, vou preparar um chá para nós.

- Viemos justamente porque disse que conheceu nosso pai e que precisava de nossa ajuda – Os irmãos sentaram - se à mesa de madeira, enquanto Tanaka manuseava seus utensílios junto ao fogão.

- Sim, Winchester San era um homem e tanto, tinha a alma de um guerreiro, muito poderosa. Pena que não pude conhecê - lo melhor, pois ele estava só de passagem por Chinatown, e disse que quando precisasse de ajuda, poderia chamá - lo ou chamar seus filhos.

Enquanto conversavam, Tanaka preparou e serviu o chá. O aroma da mistura de ervas tomava conta do lugar, o que agradava ao mais novo. Mas Dean, na verdade, preferia um belo copo de café, pois depois de todo aquele dia turbulento, sentia - se merecedor.

Antes que pudesse esboçar alguma reação de pedir outra coisa que não fosse o chá, seu irmão novamente fez aquele mesmo gesto quando entraram na casa, sinalizando respeito ao anfitrião.

- Sr. Tanaka, meu irmão disse que seu sobrinho desapareceu, e que o senhor suspeita de que aconteceu alguma coisa séria com ele... Mas onde nosso trabalho entra nessa história? – Sam saboreava sua xícara de chá.

- Hiroshi desapareceu há quase um mês, e eu preciso de ajuda para encontrá - lo – Tanaka se juntou aos dois irmãos, e os olhava de maneira profunda.

O olhar daquele senhor, apesar de ser miúdo, tinha o poder de uma espada a atravessar quem o cruzasse.

Os irmãos ainda estavam sem entender o porquê de cruzarem o país.

- Acho que os jornais que circulam na cidade não noticiam a maioria das coisas que acontecem por aqui. Apenas os jornais do bairro, editados na nossa língua. Então, não devem saber das mortes que aconteceram nas duas últimas semanas... – Tanaka tomava calmamente seu chá, apesar do assunto ser bem sério e doloroso para ele.

- Prossiga... – Dean se ajeitava na cadeira, tentando disfarçar que estava tomando o tal chá.

- Na semana retrasada um grupo de chineses foi encontrado aos pedaços na zona oeste do bairro, os corpos ficaram quase irreconhecíveis e a polícia não tem idéia do que possa ter acontecido...

- É, de fato, deve ter sido difícil reconhecer os corpos, né... – Dean podia perder o caso mas não perdia a piada. Samuel nem tinha mais cara para chamar a atenção do irmão.

- O que eles alegam é briga de gangues, mas há anos que os chefes das respectivas máfias entraram num acordo e há uma trégua entre as facções. Só quem desrespeitar as regras ou invadir o território alheio é punido. Mas o caso é que todos os assassinados estavam em seus lugares corretos e não estavam quebrando nenhuma regra...

- E onde entra seu sobrinho na história? O senhor acha que ele foi assassinado? – Sam tomava o último gole de chá.

Tanaka fechou a expressão e abaixou a cabeça. Sua xícara estava em cima da mesa entre suas mãos franzinas, mas ainda fortes por causa do treinamento de artes marciais que praticava desde criança.

- Eu temo que ele possa ser o assassino – Tanaka voltou o olhar para os irmãos.

- Realmente, pra um moleque sozinho fazer um estrago desses, só pode haver alguma coisa de sobrenatural no meio... – Dean nem tinha tocado na sua xícara de chá.

- Então o senhor tem idéia do que aconteceu com ele... – Samuel de alguma forma tentava desenrolar a história.

- Eu só presumo... Não tenho a certeza...

- E o senhor presume o quê?

- Creio que, inadvertidamente, ele posa ter-se envolvido com algo mais perigoso do que a máfia.

O velho fitava os rapazes à sua frente e, pela tranqüilidade deles diante do desconhecido, sentia que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

- E o senhor sabe do que exatamente se trata? – Samuel perguntava interessado.

- Ainda não, jovem... Há várias possibilidades, é difícil dizer...

- Legal, da estaca zero... – Dean largou as costas no encosto da cadeira. Aquele fora um dia difícil para ele e nada mais justo do que ter um bom planejamento para o próximo trabalho, o que ali estava longe de acontecer...

- Dean! – Sam fuzilou o mais velho com o olhar.

- Jovem, eu compreendo a sua inquietação. Quando tinha sua idade, eu também queria que as coisas acontecessem na velocidade do meu pensamento, mas com o tempo, aprendi que antes de tudo devemos observar, refletir, analisar, para agir de maneira adequada.

Tanaka se levantou e foi em direção ao curto corredor que dava para os quartos da casa.

- Por favor, fiquem por aqui hoje... Neste quarto estão todas as coisas de que vocês vão precisar, fiquem à vontade. E me chamem se quiserem algo mais...E a propósito, Dean, na sua xícara eu coloquei café... Boa noite e descansem bem, amanhã será um dia cheio! – O senhor apontou para a porta de um dos quartos, e em seguida entrou no quarto em frente.

Dean franziu a testa, e olhou mais de perto o conteúdo da xícara. Sam não conseguiu controlar o riso ao ver a cara de surpresa do irmão, que não percebera nada até aquele momento...

Devidamente acomodados no quarto minimalista, os irmãos estranhavam tanto silêncio já que aquele bairro era tão barulhento. Era como se aquela casa estivesse sob alguma espécie de encanto, totalmente alheia ao caos urbano.

- E então, Sam... – Dean estava deitado na cama ao lado da cama de seu irmão.

- E então o que, Dean?

- Estamos em Nova York...

- E...?

- Não te lembra nada? – Dean cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e virou - se para o irmão.

Samuel sabia do que seu irmão falava.

- O que é que tem, Dean? – Samuel se mexia desconfortavelmente.

- Você não pensa em sei lá, talvez, dar uma ligada, dizer que está por estas bandas... Quem sabe você não a encontre...

- Boa noite, Dean! - Samuel virou - se de costas para o irmão.

Sam ficou incomodado com o comentário de seu irmão. De fato Sarah era uma garota extremamente especial para ele. Revê - la seria como um bálsamo para seus olhos e sua mente.

Mas de qualquer forma, tinha uma ponta de receio. Como ela estaria? Comprometida, ou com filhos, talvez... Afinal, era uma bela mulher, inteligente e naturalmente deveria tocar sua vida. E assim, mesmo com pensamentos apreensivos, adormeceu na cama macia e quente.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, Cinderela... – Dean ajeitou - se também e tentou relaxar. Afinal de contas, fora um dia daqueles, e mexer com seu amado Impala era como mexer com ele mesmo. E ele pensava no garoto, como podia ser tão astuto?

Lembrou - se de que se não tivesse família, seu pai, que o criou ao seu modo, certamente seria igual ao Pequeno Chang. E esses pensamentos o fizeram soltar um suave sorriso antes de adormecer.

"_A data do casamento de Aya se aproximava, o que fazia aumentar sua tristeza diante da situação._

_Seu pai a havia prometido ao filho do senhor de Ako, e isso fortaleceria os laços políticos entre as províncias e as duas famílias influentes._

_Era tradição que as mulheres fossem prometidas em casamento, em alguns casos até antes de nascerem. Era comum os noivos se conhecerem no dia da cerimônia, esse era o caso dela. E ela sabia de sua responsabilidade e seu dever. _

_Mas o que sentia por Isao era algo que não dependia da sua vontade._

_Do mesmo modo o jovem aprendiz resistiu o quanto pôde aos encantos de Aya. Sabia de seu compromisso e, sua condição de vassalo jamais permitiria que seus sentimentos pudessem ser - lhes revelado.  
_

_Era seguidor do Bushido,o código de honra dos Samurais, e a todos os aprendizes eram ensinadas artes e cultura de seu povo, tais como literatura, caligrafia, arranjos florais, e principalmente a arte da espada. Em breve se tornaria um notável samurai por seus atos de bravura e inteligência._

_Mas o que sentia pela jovem era como se uma de suas espadas lhe atravessassem o coração."_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: A CRIATURA 

Como de costume, as noites em Chinatown são sempre coloridas e movimentadas. Rostos transitam de lá para cá por toda a madrugada: Turistas, prostitutas, andarilhos, trabalhadores braçais, imigrantes ilegais de várias partes da Ásia, contrabandistas e o pior tipo, os cobradores. Não os cobradores das empresas de cartões de crédito ou coisa parecida, mas os cobradores da máfia, fosse ela chinesa, japonesa, tailandesa ou coreana. Cada qual com seu quinhão.

Dois destes senhores deixaram um Lincoln preto estacionado junto à calçada, passaram diante de uma barraquinha de "churrasquinhos" e ali se detiveram a observar as redondezas. O jovem atendente estava visivelmente apavorado com a presença daqueles homens e, mecanicamente, juntou todos os trocados que havia no bolso do avental e na pequena gaveta sob a bancada e os pôs numa sacola de papel, passando - a aos mal - encarados. Estes devolveram - lhe um sorriso malicioso prometendo voltar na semana seguinte para a próxima coleta. Tomaram dois espetinhos e caminharam em direção ao beco do outro lado da rua.

Estavam acostumados a varrer as ruas em busca das "doações" de moradores e comerciantes locais ao seu "fundo de pensão".

Em meio à escuridão do beco que ligava a avenida central a uma das saídas para o acesso à Manhatan, ouviram um som estranho, mais parecido com um rugido ou um grunhido. Por diversas vezes pararam e buscaram a origem daquele ruído e do odor de animal molhado que se espalhava pelo ar. Nada encontraram, mas antes que chegassem ao seu destino, uma enorme sombra de forma animalesca pulou sobre eles, cravando - lhes as longas presas cortantes que os dilacerava, numa velocidade assustadora, sem que tivessem tempo de esboçar qualquer reação.

Na manhã seguinte, as manchetes dos jornais do bairro noticiavam os corpos encontrados, em pedaços, pelos moradores no beco e a total falta de evidências de quem ou o que poderia ter cometido tal atrocidade.

- Ok - Disse o mais velho - Precisamos descobrir onde se enfiou o sobrinho do Tanaka.

- Ou o que sobrou dele... – concluiu o caçula.

- É. Está pronto?

O mais jovem assentiu com a cabeça, vestindo o casaco e pondo o laptop na bolsa enquanto o irmão conferia a munição e prendia a pistola à cintura.

Ambos deixaram o pequeno quarto na casa do amigo, onde haviam se hospedado.

Na sala, sobre a mesa de centro, um bilhete explicava que o velho oriental já tomara o caminho da sua lojinha de antiguidades.Saíram sem demora.

No beco, Samuel sugeriu que deixassem o Impala estacionado e caminhassem pelas ruas do bairro no intuito de não chamarem muito a atenção. Poderiam visitar o comércio local e conversar com as pessoas para recolher informações sobre os ataques e o desaparecimento de Hiroshi sem levantar muitas suspeitas, como turistas.

Assim o fizeram. Atravessaram a rua e desceram a avenida principal até a loja de Tanaka. A sineta atrás da porta anunciou sua chegada.

Tanaka estava atrás do balcão de vidro que dividia o pequeno cômodo. A parte da frente tinha as paredes cobertas de prateleiras com inúmeros dragões de cores, formas e tamanhos diversos; alguns aparelhos de chá decorados e potes com hashi em madeira, madrepérola e marfim. Leques pintados à mão decoravam a parede oposta e, abaixo deles, sobre uma cômoda, lenços de seda delicadamente dobrados em forma de flores em caixas transparentes. Num canto, alguns Maneki Nekos marcavam a hora. Dean teve um daqueles pensamentos a respeito de que espécie de fresco compraria um relógio na forma de um gatinho branco. Samuel percebeu a expressão do irmão e tratou de puxá - lo pela manga da jaqueta antes que os pensamentos virassem palavras.

- Bom dia, meus amigos. – O oriental sorriu.

- Bom dia, Sr. Tanaka. - Sam respondeu ao cumprimento. Dean apenas levantou a mão num aceno e sorriu de volta.

- Pensamos em andar por aí e ver se descobrimos algo sobre o paradeiro de seu sobrinho.

- É uma boa idéia, rapazes. Meus vizinhos não estão muito dispostos a conversar comigo. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Estão com medo. É natural. - indicou com a mão a passagem para o outro lado.

Os rapazes seguiram o mais velho pela portinhola ao lado do balcão.

Numa sala oculta por uma cortina de finíssimos bambus, puderam ver os verdadeiros tesouros que aquele lugar guardava. Peças raras para clientes especiais e com dinheiro suficiente para possuí - las. Os irmãos corriam com os olhos a mercadoria exposta: urnas delicadas, pratos e aparelhos de chá da mais fina porcelana, leques e travessas esculpidos em jade e legítimo marfim; belíssimos kimonos bordados e, num armário envidraçado, trancado com um pesado cadeado, chamou - lhes a atenção, as katanas e outras armas usadas por guerreiros orientais.

Enquanto os jovens se perdiam em meio às relíquias da Terra do Sol Nascente, Tanaka escreveu num pedaço de papel alguns nomes e endereços. Entregou a folha escrita a Dean enquanto lhe tirava das mãos uma estatueta deveras delicada e, provavelmente, de raro valor.

Depois de agradecer a ajuda, os irmãos retornaram à rua e caminharam em direção ao primeiro endereço da lista. Duas quadras acima avistaram a lavanderia de Mai - Ling.

- Pronto, chegamos. Sammy, vai lá e diz que está perdido ou coisa assim - Dean ordenou - Vê se descobre alguma coisa.

- Mas por que eu? Por que não vamos os dois?

- Olha bem pra mim, Sam, eu lá tenho cara de quem se perde? - empurrou o irmão em direção à porta - Vai lá, faz aquela sua cara de cachorro sem dono e passa uma conversa na garota.

Samuel ia protestar novamente, mas sabia que não adiantaria. Contrariado, entrou na loja e puxou conversa com a atendente, uma moça jovem e simpática com uma mecha vermelha nos cabelos muito lisos e negros, que quando sorria, escondia completamente as lentes de contato azuis nos olhos apertados.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o caçula saiu com um cartão entre os dedos. Começou a caminhar pela calçada ao lado do irmão.

- E então, o que conseguiu?

- Nada. Ela não estava aqui quando os ataques ocorreram.

- Saco! - Dean percebeu o papel na mão do outro - O que é isso? -

Ergueu a sobrancelha e tomou o cartão, lendo o nome e número de telefone da moça em voz alta - Há! Sabia que um dia você ia aprender! - Bateu com força nas costas do irmão, soltando outra gargalhada - Muito bem, tigre! Quando você v...

- Não enche, Dean! - Sam arrancou o cartãozinho das mãos do mais velho, amassou - o e atirou - o numa lata de lixo.

- Hey! Por que você fez isso? Está maluco?!

_- _Olha, cara – Samuel parou diante do irmão em tom ameaçador - Já falei que não estou a fim desse papo, tá bom?

- Ok, ok! Não está mais aqui quem falou... Só não precisava ter jogado o telefone da garota no lixo.

- Sirva - se! – o caçula apontou a lixeira e seguiu descendo a rua.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: AVENTURAS EM CHINATOWN 

Toda a manhã se passara sem que conseguissem uma única informação que valesse a pena. Em quanto fingiam estarem interessados nas mercadorias, sorrisos e agrados não faltavam, mesmo sem que pudessem compreender meia palavra, mas quando tocavam no assunto, no nome de Hiroshi ou Tanaka, a comunicação se tornava impraticável. Os locais passavam a falar entre si em seu dialeto e era o fim da transação.

Ambos chegaram a conclusão que precisariam de ajuda se quisessem levar a cabo aquela investigação.

Pararam diante de uma banca de jornais.

Samuel coçou a cabeça e colocou os cabelos para trás. Sua expressão preocupada mudou quando avistou, do outro lado da calçada, uma figura conhecida surrupiando uma maçã de uma barraca de frutas. Cutucou o irmão e sorriu, apontando o garoto.

- Você não está pensan... - Dean nem pôde terminar a frase.

- Tem vinte pratas aí? – o mais jovem estendeu a mão para o irmão.

- Ah, qual é, Sammy? Esse moleque é encrenca na certa. Em que ele poderia nos ajudar?

- Ele fala a língua dos caras, Dean.

- Ta, mas como vai convencê - lo a traduzir para nós? E pior, como vai saber que está traduzindo direito?

- Não vou. Me dá a grana, anda. – Olhou sério para o irmão - Da próxima vez, eu fico com o dinheiro. Você anda muito rabugento.

- Depois não vai dizer que eu não avisei... - o mais velho pegou a carteira e passou a quantia ao outro a contra gosto.

- Você fica aqui, ok? Deixa que eu resolvo. –Atravessou a rua,indo na direção do menino que se esquivava com a fruta dentro do boné.

Sam aproximou - se do garoto e segurou - o pela manga do moleton cinza. Entregou umas moedas ao comerciante em pagamento pela maçã. Arrastou consigo a criança, que até pensou em resistir, mas foi convencida do contrário pelas duas notas de dez dólares que balançavam diante de seus olhos. Ambos atravessaram em meio ao trânsito até o outro lado, onde Dean os aguardava.

- Entendeu, Chang? - Samuel vinha explicando ao menino o seu plano.

- Você manda, chefe! – o pequeno levou dois dedos à testa, numa saudação.

- E aí, garoto, está conosco nessa? – Dean tinha um tom inesperadamente amistoso.

- Sim, senhor. Vocês pagam, eu ouço e traduzo tudinho. - o menino sorria animado - Por onde começamos ?

- Podemos começar almoçando. Estou faminto! – Dean determinou. - E você está convidado.

Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas, admirado com aquela atitude calorosa de seu irmão. Não estava entendendo essa mudança de ares assim tão repentina.

Os três seguiram para um restaurante chinês que estava na lista de Tanaka, próximo a Little Italy.

Chegando lá, foram recebidos por uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos bastante enrugada, que não passava de metro e meio de altura, metida num destes tradicionais vestidos chineses e com os lábios pintados com um batom alaranjado que lhe saltava do rosto. A velhinha literalmente escaneou os rapazes com um olhar malicioso e apontou - lhes uma mesa. Disse alguma coisa em seu idioma que fez GW prender uma risada.

- O que a velhota disse? –Dean quis saber.

- Oh, nada importante. – GW desconversou.

- Ok, o que vamos pedir, então? –Sam vasculhava o cardápio que, graças a Deus, tinha a versão em inglês ao lado de cada prato.

- Posso sugerir o frango xadrez? – o menino arriscou - É a especialidade da casa.

Os irmãos trocaram olhares e aprovaram a sugestão. Dean levantou a mão e outra senhora, ainda menor do que a primeira, aproximou - se para atendê - los. O rapaz fez o pedido que foi anotado numa caderneta, em meio a um sorriso escancarado da velhinha que denunciava a falta de uns dois ou três dentes da frente de sua arcada.

O menino coçou a nuca e retirou o boné, pondo - o sobre a cadeira vazia ao seu lado, evitando encarar os outros.

Samuel sorriu constrangido e Dean fechou a cara ao perceber que, por trás do balcão, as senhoras cochichavam e os encaravam. Sabia que estavam falando a respeito deles e não saber o teor daquela conversa o incomodava.

- Garoto, o que as velhotas estavam dizendo? –Dean questionou.

- Elas só estão animadas, Dean. - Chang procurou um sorriso convincente e estampou - o no rosto - Posso chamá - lo Dean, não é? Porque o Sam aqui já disse que posso deixar as formalidades de lado, já que somos parceiros agora.

- Parceiros? - fitou o irmão - Claro...pensei que tínhamos um contrato...mas tudo bem. Tudo pelo final dessa história que parece não ter fim.

- Você ouviu algo interessante por aí a respeito de Hiroshi, Chang? - Samuel mudou o rumo da prosa.

- Só o de sempre.

- E que seria... –continuou o caçula.

- Que o sobrinho do Sr. Tanaka está encrencado com os caras da Yakuza. Pobre Tanaka... Se enrolou todo pra salvar a pele daquele sujeito, mas não sei não...

- O que você está pensando?

- Aqui é Chinatown...

- Deu pra perceber! - Dean interrompeu com sua habitual gentileza.

- Todo mundo sabe de tudo, mas ninguém sabe de nada, entenderam?

- É mais seguro não ver, certo? –Samuel completou.

- É isso aí. Se você quer trabalhar e manter a sua integridade física, o melhor é não ver nada e falar menos ainda.

Neste momento, as duas senhoras chegaram - se à mesa trazendo travessas com o pedido. Depositaram - nas sobre a toalha. Trouxeram também os pacotinhos com hashi descartáveis e uma porção de biscoitos da sorte. Ambas matraqueavam incansavelmente entre olhares e risadinhas irritantes. Uma delas pôs a mão miúda sobre o ombro de Sam e apertou - o, assustando o rapaz e fazendo - o corar ainda mais. GW não conseguiu se conter e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Dean assistia a tudo boquiaberto. Elas disseram algo ao menino que as respondeu.Voltaram para trás do balcão saltitantes.

- Cara, essas mulheres estão me dando arrepios. – o mais velho dos Winchesters comentou observando a animação das senhoras.

- Nem me diga. – Sam estava visivelmente inquieto - Elas são muito estranhas.

George Washington abriu os pacotes dos "pauzinhos" e começou a saborear seu prato. Foi imitado por Sam. Dean olhava os utensílios e apertava os lábios fartos num bico.

O garoto percebeu a falta de jeito do mais velho com os hashi e apressou - se em ajeitar - lhes na mão. Em vão. Não havia jeito do rapaz pinçar um pedacinho sequer.

- Não acha melhor pedir um garfo, Dean? –Sam sugeriu.

Chang adiantou - se e pediu a uma das senhoras um garfo para o acompanhante, que agradeceu, sem jeito.

Terminada a refeição, uma das senhoras surgiu e Dean gesticulou pedindo a conta. Ela, inesperadamente, respondeu também com gestos que não havia necessidade de pagamento e arrastou o menino consigo para junto do balcão e da outra. Ambas conversaram animadamente com GW e, por fim, retornaram à mesa. Os rapazes já iam levantar - se quando o garoto sinalizou para que permanecessem em seus lugares.

As velhinhas sentaram - se uma de cada lado do mais moço dos Winchesters e continuavam tagarelando entre si. Uma delas, a mais alta, passou as mãos pela coxa de Samuel e a outra percorreu o rosto do rapaz com o indicador e apertou - lhe o queixo. A expressão dele era indescritível. Dean, do outro lado da mesa, perdeu a ação diante do assédio das senhoras.

- As madames fizeram uma oferta tentadora, rapazes. – GW iniciou a negociação.

- Posso imaginar... –disse mais velho - Elas não estão querendo o que eu estou pensando, ou estão?

- Bem, elas nos darão algumas informações preciosas em troca de alguma atenção – O menino sorriu apertando ainda mais os olhos miúdos.

- Eu não vou, de jeito nenhum, dar uns amassos nessas múmias! –Dean arregalou os olhos, indignado.

- Elas não querem você, meu amigo.

- Não?

_- Querem ele. - Chang apontou Sam com o olhar_.

- Ham??? – Sam quase enfartou - Eu? Nah... Não mesmo!

- Ou você ou não tem papo. O que vai ser? – O menino foi categórico.

- Vamos lá, Sammy. – O mais velho estava aliviado - Tudo pela equipe, mano!

- Você é muito engraçado, Dean... Há dois minutos estava esbravejando que não se sujeitaria a isso nem por um decreto e agora acha que EU tenho que fazê - lo?!

- Pois é, maninho... – Sorriu sarcástico - E um mundo cruel... - levantou - se e saiu, deixando o irmão à mercê da sorte.

Chang seguiu Dean para fora do restaurante. Pararam mais à frente, diante de um velho cinema que tinha em cartaz um filme ainda mais velho de Kung Fu. Compraram ingressos e entraram.

O rapaz comprou dois sacos de pipoca e ajeitaram - se na última fileira do cinema. A espera pelo início da projeção parecia não ter fim.

_- Pobre Sammy. – Dean comentou sem tirar os olhos da embalagem - _Dessa vez ele vai ficar traumatizado.

- Você está mesmo preocupado com ele ou só está se divertindo com a situação? – o menino o encarou.

- Estou falando sério, GW. Meu irmão é todo sensível e não está acostumado a ser atacado, principalmente por duas velhotas taradas.

- Ele tem sorte.

- Tem? – o mais velho parecia surpreso - Como assim?

- Não estou falando do lance com as donas. – o menino continuou, desviando o olhar para o saquinho de pipocas à sua frente.

- Está falando de que, então?

- De ter família, sabe?

- Ah...

- Você cuida do seu irmão, não é? – seus olhinhos agora tinham um ar entristecido.

- Desde que a nossa mãe morreu.

- Foi muito difícil...Quero dizer...Crescer sem a mãe de vocês?

- Não foi nenhum playground, se você quer saber. Eu era muito pequeno e Sammy, bem, Sam era só um bebê.

- Seu pai morreu também?

- Há pouco tempo.

- Então ele criou vocês dois? – sorriu.

- Pode - se dizer que nós nos criamos.

- Não entendi...

- Depois que a nossa mãe morreu, nosso pai ficou meio obcecado com o trabalho e não passava muito tempo conosco. Eu cuido do Sam desde então.

- Vocês são muito unidos? Quero dizer, se dão bem, como irmãos de verdade?

- Mas nós somos irmãos de verdade. - Dean achou graça da curiosidade do menor - Amo o meu irmão e faria qualquer coisa por ele, se é o que você quer saber, mas não somos santos e brigamos às vezes.

- Eu também tenho irmãos. Mas não os conheço. Meu pai tinha uma foto...

- Estão na Coréia?

- Provavelmente. - o menino deu de ombros - talvez eu nunca saiba. Por isso cuido de mim e não preciso de ninguém... – virou o boné para trás e enterrou - se na cadeira acolchoada.

Dean sabia exatamente o que aquele menino queria dizer com cuidar de si e não precisar de ninguém. "_Se você não conta com ninguém,_ _não se decepciona e não sofre. Será que não? Não seja idiota. Quem sofre mais do que você, cara?" _Pensou.

Ao final da sessão, Dean e Chang caminhavam pela calçada de volta à porta do restaurante onde Sam já esperava por eles, sorridente e com um saquinho de papel nas mãos.

- Mas já?! - ironizou o mais velho.

- Cala a boca, Dean. - Sam espremeu a embalagem no peito do irmão - E não vou te dar os detalhes, desista. – dirigiu - se ao menino - Isso é pra você.

- O que é isso? - Dean espichou o olho, curioso.

- É o pagamento, senhores. – o garoto retirou de dentro do envelope uma folha dobrada, escrita em chinês. Leu e remexeu o envelope pardo novamente. - Velhotas mãos de vaca! Nem pra deixar uma gorjeta. Vamos!

- Hei, hei! Vamos aonde? –Samuel estava cansado.

- Vamos nos preparar para a ação!

Sam e Dean seguiram GW de volta ao beco diante da casa de Tanaka. Era quase noite e o amigo logo estaria de volta do trabalho. Aproveitaram para tomar um banho e descansar um pouco antes de esclarecerem de vez o que estava acontecendo. Nunca imaginaram que aquele molecote seria tão dado ao suspense.

Quando Tanaka chegou, os três o esperavam na sala de estar.

Chang tinha nas mãos o papel dado pelas velhinhas e, finalmente, revelou seu conteúdo.

- Bem, é isso. – dobrou a folha, o menino - Parece, Sr. Tanaka, que o seu sobrinho foi visto com esses caras que mexem com contrabando de relíquias. Gente da pesada.

- Infelizmente, meu caro amiguinho, a prudência nunca foi uma característica marcante em Hiroshi.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Tanaka - Sam levantou - se e foi sentar - se junto ao ancião – Nós o traremos de volta.

- Se ainda estiver vivo... - Dean concluiu, recebendo um olhar reprovador do irmão.

- Eu sei que vocês estão fazendo o melhor e sou muito grato por isso, rapazes. Mas o que mais me preocupa é no que Hiroshi possa ter se envolvido além dos mafiosos.

- O senhor está falando dos ataques que vêm ocorrendo? – Sam parecia preocupado - Acredita mesmo que ele tenha algo a ver com isso?

- Do que, especificamente, está falando, senhor? – O caçula questionou - o, fitando o irmão. - O que ele poderia ter feito de tão grave?

- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas se minhas suspeitas se confirmarem... Peço a vocês que, se encontrarem Hiroshi, tenham cuidado. Não o subestimem pela sua aparência indefesa.

- Se o senhor nos der licença, gostaria de tirar um cochilo antes de verificarmos o negócio dos contrabandistas. - Dean levantou - se e caminhou em direção ao corredor – A próxima remessa só chegará pela madrugada.

- Pequeno Chang – o idoso dirigiu - se ao menino - se desejar, pode ficar também. O sofá é todo seu.

O menino sorriu agradecido e ajeitou - se em meio às almofadas estampadas. Tanaka aproximou - se dele e fez - lhe um carinho na cabeça, agradecendo pela ajuda.

Os rapazes seguiram para o quarto.

- Sam, você não fez... errr... sabe...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Dean. – Samuel desabotoava a camisa.

- Cara, sinceramente, você ganhou o meu respeito.

- Ah! Quer dizer que antes eu não tinha o seu respeito?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer - Dean sentou - se na beira da cama, desamarrando os cadarços - Tem que ter peito pra encarar aquelas donas.

- Não aconteceu nada, seu tarado. - Sam sorriu e deitou - se - Nós apenas conversamos.

- Conversaram? Como??? Você agora fala chinês?

- Não foi bem uma conversa... Elas falavam o tempo todo e ficavam me secando...Confesso que, a princípio, fiquei passado, mas as velhotas foram muito simpáticas. Me fizeram comer um monte de bolinhos e mostraram centenas de fotos de quando eram jovens...E até que foi bem interessante.

- Sei. Conta outra, vai... - o mais velho declarou - se incrédulo.

- Se não quer acreditar, problema seu. Agora, deixe - me dormir um pouco. Temos muito trabalho a fazer e quero estar bem acordado.

- As tais velhotas devem ser meio doidas mesmo. Primeiro escolhem você e depois resolvem ficar batendo papo...

- Dean...

- Está certo, já calei a boca, vá dormir, Sammy...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: CARGA EXPLOSIVA 

"_A província de Omi estava em festa pela união de duas famílias e poderes._

_Os adornos dourados e as estátuas dos quatro leões guardiões dos elementos em cada canto da construção contribuíam para que a decoração especial feita com arranjos florais trouxesse o clima ideal para o momento._

_Mas havia uma pessoa que levava em seu coração sentimentos completamente opostos aos que o dia fazia sugestão._

_Aya foi preparada pelas amas e levada ao encontro de seu futuro esposo. Estava vestida tradicionalmente com um opulento Uchikake, a vestimenta tradicional das noivas orientais, em tons de_ _vermelho bordado com fios de ouro, tornando sua beleza natural mais aparente._

_Mas sua tristeza era enorme e visível a qualquer um. _

_A cerimônia transcorreu normal e naturalmente, como havia de ser. _

_Ninguém percebeu que um dos aprendizes não estava presente. Era Isao, que havia tomado uma decisão que faria com que seu destino e o de todos os seus descendentes mudasse completamente seu curso._

_A delegação que retornava a Ako, já com o casal de esposos, foi interceptada por um jovem samurai munido de sua katana e sua wakisashi, a segunda espada, um pouco menor do que a primeira._

_Todos morreram pelas lâminas de Isao, exceto Aya. Pois ele havia decidido declarar seu amor pela princesa._

_Levou - a para um lugar seguro, onde consumaram todo o sentimento que havia entre as suas almas._

_Sabiam que a atitude deles era a prova de que a honra do clã e a honra do Bushido foram manchadas, e sabiam que isso traria conseqüências nada confortáveis para ambos._

_Concordaram em praticar o seppuku, um pacto de morte, na esperança de se unirem eternamente._

_Mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu..."_

Algumas horas mais tarde, os irmãos Winchester estavam escondidos atrás de um container, no porto de Nova Iorque, à espera dos contrabandistas e possivelmente de Hiroshi.

Um navio cargueiro atracou onde Chang havia indicado e, rapidamente, dezenas de orientais carregavam caixas e mais caixas que desciam pelo guindaste. Dois homens em ternos elegantes gesticulavam e davam ordens aos demais. Não havia sinal do sobrinho de Tanaka.

O som de latas rolando chamou - lhes a atenção e dos criminosos também, que correram para a escuridão, voltando em seguida trazendo uma criança pelo braço que se esperneava.

Os rapazes não entendiam o que os outros diziam mas reconheciam muito bem aquela silhueta magricela e a voz esganiçada.

- Mas que merda! O que esse pirralho está fazendo aqui?

- Dean, temos que tirar o garoto de lá. Eles vão matá - lo!

- Eu sei, Sammy, eu sei. – o mais velho sentou - se de costas para o monte de caixotes que os ocultava na noite e coçou a sobrancelha, irritado - Fique aqui, já volto. – sussurrou e saiu.

- O que você v... - Sam nem terminou o que ia dizer porque seu irmão já ia longe.

Dean retornou com algumas granadas, as pistolas e um rifle.

- Segura aí. – entregou o rifle ao caçula.

- O que vai ser? –Samuel sabia que situações extremas requerem medidas extremas.

- Está vendo aquela luz vermelha no pé da escada do navio?

- Estou.

- Acha que consegue acertar as granadas daqui?

- Cara, você está maluco? Com a luz do dia já seria difícil, mas está escuro pra caramba!

- Bem, irmãozinho, a sua inteligência não tem utilidade nenhuma agora então, só posso contar com a sua pontaria. Dá ou não dá?

- Tá, mas como vamos tirar o garoto de lá?

- Isso deixa comigo. Me dá um minuto e atira, depois volta pro carro e me espera lá.

- Ok Dean, tenha cuidado.

- Eu sempre tenho - afastou - se agachado e parou, de repente. – E, Sammy... Vê se não erra... – saiu.

Samuel olhava o relógio, aguardando tenso, enquanto seu irmão se posicionava para o resgate. Sabia que não poderia errar e isso o deixava ainda mais nervoso, mesmo sabendo que tinha uma excelente pontaria. Seu pai os havia treinado muito bem, mas ter a vida de Dean e Chang em suas mãos era outra coisa. A questão ali não era acertar garrafas num poste ou latas atiradas no ar. Apoiou o rifle no caixote à sua frente, apertando o cabo da arma contra o ombro. Uma gota de suor correu - lhe pela face apesar do ar gelado da madrugada.

Mais próximo do navio, Dean esgueirava - se por entre as pilhas de caixas. Avistou um homem alto e gordo, completamente careca e mal - encarado, segurando o menino pelo braço. Depositou os explosivos junto à pequena lâmpada vermelha e levou consigo uma granada. Correu em meio às sombras e posicionou - se bem próximo ao criminoso que guardava a criança. Ouviu as vozes dos homens inquirindo George num tom irritado. Um deles esbofeteou o pequeno. Dean olhou o relógio e conferiu a munição da pistola. Em alguns segundos estaria tudo acabado.

Samuel viu o ponteiro menor de seu relógio chegar ao 12, mirou e atirou, provocando uma forte explosão que trouxe todos os homens do píer para junto do incêndio que começava a se formar no local. Havia um buraco na lateral do navio e o fogo se alastrava pelas caixas.

Aquele que parecia o chefe da operação de contrabando voltou - se para os outros e gritava, dando - lhes ordens em sua língua. O grandalhão permaneceu onde estava, segurando o menino. Aproveitando - se da confusão, Dean pôs a arma na nuca do meliante e ordenou que soltasse seu amigo. Não era necessário falar inglês para que o oriental compreendesse o que o rapaz queria e largou a criança.

Uma segunda explosão ocorreu e, numa fração de segundo, as mãos potentes do japonês estavam apertando a garganta do rapaz. O menino apanhou um pesado pedaço de madeira e golpeou o criminoso, fazendo - o soltar o outro. Ambos correram em direção à escuridão. Podia - se ouvir o crepitar das chamas e sentir o calor do fogaréu enquanto o som das sirenes se aproximava. Ao tempo em que Dean e Chang corriam, o gorducho disparava contra eles.

Finalmente alcançaram a rua onde Sam os esperava com o motor ligado. Partiram em disparada, deixando para trás um rastro de destruição.

Era dia quando retornaram à Chinatown.

- Cara,dessa vez a gente extrapolou! - o caçula tinha uma expressão pensativa. - Ainda bem que os caras não sabem quem provocou todo aquele estrago. Eu não gostaria de ter a Yakuza na minha cola.

Dean e Chang trocaram olhares. Ambos sabiam que poderiam ser reconhecidos e que, no bairro chinês, todo segredo tem seu preço.

Dentro da casa, Tanaka meditava diante do altar de seus ancestrais quando os rapazes chegaram. Levantou - se e foi ter com eles.

Depois de ouvir o relato dos últimos acontecimentos, Tanaka revelou aos irmãos o que descobrira, enquanto resgatavam o pequeno Chang.

- Acredito, meus caros, que não haja nada que possamos fazer por Hiroshi agora.

- Como assim? – GW questionou meio irritado - Nós quase morremos procurando pelo seu sobrinho, Tanaka San, e o senhor vai desistir?

- A questão não é essa, pequeno amigo. Hoje cedo encontrei um antigo livro com orações muito poderosas que está na família há séculos. Não sei por que não percebi antes, mas ele estava aberto numa página onde há um ritual antiqüíssimo de invocação. Temo que minhas suspeitas venham a se confirmar.

- O que seu sobrinho invocou, afinal, Sr. Tanaka? –Samuel quis saber.

- Provavelmente, um Inu.

- Que seria...

- Um espírito bastante violento que precisa de um corpo físico para se manifestar no nosso plano. - explicou o Senpai.

- Grande! – Dean deixou - se cair na poltrona - E como se mata essa coisa?

- Este é o nosso problema. – o ancião, encarou-os.

- Ok, Ok! – Dean levantou - se - Já sei o que vem agora: Sam, para o computador e nós vamos babar em cima de um monte de livros velhos e empoeirados. Provavelmente vou ter uma crise alérgica e muita dor de cabeça, além de perder o meu soninho embelezador, não é?

- Dean! – o caçula repreendeu o irmão.

- Vamos logo com isso. Quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo terminamos. – Dean pôs as chaves do carro e a carteira no bolso. - E você, garoto, faça valer o seu pagamento e mostre a direção da biblioteca pública.

Do outro lado da cidade, uma conversa estava em andamento.

_- Como é que é? Roubada? Incêndio? A polícia checou o navio, mas não encontraram a carga? Que absurdo!_

O tom de voz feminino não era nada amigável para quem o ouvia.

_- Desculpe - nos, mas uma vez no porto, isso é problema de vocês, e da polícia local – _A voz masculina do outro lado do mundo respondia num inglês enrolado, justificando que não era mais da responsabilidade do Museu Nacional de Tóquio o "acidental desvio" da remessa de pequenas antiguidades consideradas sem muita importância, que foram negociadas por uma compradora dos Estados Unidos.

_- Tudo bem, verei o que posso fazer... De qualquer forma, agradeço pela atenção dada... _– A voz feminina, já mais calma, encerrava a ligação internacional.

Após alguns minutos e alguns telefonemas mais tarde, conseguiu um certo endereço no bairro de Chinatown, do único negociador de antiguidades honesto, que algumas vezes conversou pelo telefone.

Decidiu que iria até lá para tentar saber do real paradeiro de suas encomendas. Não pelo valor, mas pelo que seu trabalho significava para ela.

" – _Posso até me meter em confusão, mas eu preciso conferir essa história de perto!" _– Pensava consigo, arrumando suas coisas para cruzar a cidade.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 7: CONHECENDO O INU**_

Os três rapazes findaram a tarde na biblioteca, procurando livros e dados que elucidassem melhor sobre aquele espírito que supostamente havia tomado o sobrinho de Tanaka. Chang, ainda com um hematoma no rosto, causado pelo grandalhão careca, observava atentamente o trabalho dos rapazes, tentando encaixar as peças daquele estranho quebra - cabeças.

Sam olhou discretamente para o machucado do garoto e sentiu uma ponta de remorso por ele ser sozinho e acabar sofrendo às custas deles, no final das contas.

- Então quer dizer que vocês são caçadores de espíritos? – Os olhos do garoto observavam atentamente os movimentos dos rapazes, o abrir e fechar de livros e manuscritos.

" _- É, só que sem os uniformes..." - _Dean pensou em responder, mas provavelmente por sua idade, Chang não conhecia os filmes de referência que fizeram sucesso nos anos 90. - Algo assim, garoto... – Respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do pequeno livro em suas mãos.

- Chang, queremos que você entenda que nosso trabalho é um pouco diferente do trabalho de policiais e investigadores... – Samuel, de alguma forma, queria explicar algo ao garoto, que nem tinha uma explicação plausível.

- Eu acho que entendi, Sam... No que as pessoas normalmente não acreditam, vocês acreditam e isso é o trabalho de vocês... Lutar contra o mal... – O olhar brilhante e tranqüilo do garoto chegava a assustar os rapazes, pois o pequeno demonstrava seriedade e serenidade tamanhas ao falar daquele assunto, que para a maioria dos adultos era um tabu.

- Ouça, Chang... Nós agradecemos muito pela ajuda que você nos deu, mas acho que já é hora de terminarmos nosso contrato... – Dean sabia que não podia arriscar a vida de uma criança inocente em qualquer investigação.

- Pois eu acho que ainda serei muito útil... Veja, os livros daquela estante ao fundo estão em japonês, e provavelmente em chinês... Vocês por acaso sabem ler nestas línguas? - Enfim, de alguma coisa serviram as infindáveis horas diante dos diagramas na escola comunitária.

Os rapazes se entreolharam, deram um suspiro, levantaram - se e foram em direção à estante, aparentemente esquecida no meio daquela imensidão de celulose e tipografias diversas...

- Muito bem, GW, onde fica a parte de lendas e folclore? – Dean cruzou os braços, olhando para o garoto, que atentamente olhava os tombos dos livros, para identificar qual o assunto exato de cada um. Apontou para os livros que provavelmente interessariam. Estavam na última prateleira de cima, onde não alcançava. Fez um sinal para que alguém desse uma 'forcinha' para ele. Dean num movimento quase brusco pegou o garoto no colo, que rapidamente se apoiou nos ombros do loiro, pegando três livros da estante mais empoeirada do que preenchida pelas edições.

Após algumas folheadas, Chang detectou algo interessante, que estendeu aos irmãos.

- Aqui diz que o Inu é um espírito canino, geralmente guardião de alguém ou alguma coisa no plano terreno – Chang dizia com um tom de voz muito sério, pois entendia que estava participando de algo realmente importante – Ele pode ser invocado para o bem ou para o mal, dependendo de para quê ou quem o invoque. Ele tem a capacidade de farejar os demônios malignos e os corações impuros e os persegue até a destruição. Diz também que, em algumas seitas é considerado um semi - deus.

Daí os ataques à máfia ... Pelo menos alguma coisa 'boa' esse bicho está fazendo... – Dean interrompeu a leitura do pequeno Chang.

- Aham... – O garoto limpou a garganta, achando ruim a intervenção do mais velho, que numa careta não acreditava na ousadia do moleque. Samuel observava as figuras do livro, onde uma grande sombra em forma de animal com longas garras era representada pelo texto lido pelo garoto.

- Agora entendo por que Tanaka deixou a caixinha com óleo de sândalo, Sam... Ele previa que era alguma coisa desse tipo e nos deixou uma espécie de 'ajuda' caso ele desaparecesse, seja por conta dos mafiosos ou ainda do próprio sobrinho... - Dean franziu a testa, lembrando - se do pequeno objeto que Tanaka havia deixado para eles durante sua ausência.

- É verdade, o sândalo é considerado um catalisador de energias, pelo que lembro do que li do diário do pai, vários povos, inclusive os muçulmanos, o utilizam em rituais fúnebres para encaminhar o espírito ao outro lado... – O mais novo completava o raciocínio do mais velho.

- Então encurralarmos o cãozinho e damos um banho nele!

- Não creio que seja tão fácil assim, Dean... Sabe que nem sempre um espírito se comporta como está registrado nos livros, ainda mais se nunca lidamos com algo desse tipo. Pode ser que exista alguma coisa além, devemos ficar atentos...

- Bom, mas isso é tudo o que temos, não é? Ficar de braços cruzados certamente não vai acabar com o bicho, nem com as mortes...

- Ok, afobado, então o que você sugere?

- Eu sugiro que procuremos por aqueles caras do porto. Se o espírito está atacando gente do mal, certamente eles são os próximos. Garoto, deixamos você na casa de Tanaka, contamos a ele nosso plano e enquanto isso pensamos em como abordaremos a criatura. Sabe, eu não sou só um rostinho bonito... – Dean deu uma piscada para o irmão, que revirou os olhos, já juntando suas coisas em cima da mesa para saírem de lá.

- E por que eu não vou com vocês? – Os olhos de Chang brilharam ávidos por toda aquela ação prometida.

- Não queremos nenhum pentelho atrapalhando nosso trabalho – Dean respondeu secamente, mas se lembrando de quando era também uma criança e queria acompanhar seu pai nas caçadas, era deixado de lado muitas vezes.

- Ele está certo, Chang... Será muito perigoso e queremos que você fique em segurança. Já basta o que aconteceu com você no porto... – Samuel olhava para o menino cheio de piedade.

O garoto nem respondeu, acomodando - se no banco de trás do carro, com a cara fechada e os braços cruzados. Os irmãos acharam melhor encerrar o assunto e voltar em silêncio para a casa de Tanaka. Aquela noite seria barra.

Chegando lá, contaram a Tanaka sobre tudo o que tinham e, em resposta, ele trouxe da cozinha, nas suas mãos, uma katana antiga.

- Se realmente for isso, então basta ungirmos esta lâmina com óleo de sândalo e atingir a criatura – Tanaka guardava a espada numa grande mochila branca – Eu acompanho vocês, mas só ficarei de tocaia, caso alguma coisa dê errado.

- Será arriscado, Tanaka... – Samuel olhava para o velho oriental, franzino e baixinho, mas lembrando - se dos objetos e manuscritos à mostra na sala de sua casa, que indicavam que ele não era somente um negociador de antiguidades.

- Sam, sabemos fazer nosso trabalho, mas como não sabemos o que é aquilo realmente. Toda ajuda será bem - vinda – Dean mexia no seu arsenal.

Chang estava afundado nas almofadas do pequeno sofá, ainda emburrado com a sua exclusão da grande aventura.

- Ouça aqui, moleque, se não voltarmos até amanhã de manhã, pode chamar a polícia, ok? – Dean repousou as mãos nos pequenos ombros do garoto, que ainda encarava o loiro num tom raivoso.

E assim os irmãos e o velho terminaram de arrumar suas coisas e no início daquela madrugada partiram na direção do porto, onde se encontraram com os mafiosos da primeira vez.

O que não repararam é que Chang foi mais esperto e entrou no porta - malas do Impala antes que eles pudessem perceber alguma coisa.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 8: O CONFRONTO**_

A algumas ruas do porto estacionaram o carro, pois viram movimento de 'suspeitos' no local. Dois homens metidos em ternos caros, e um se parecia muito com o gordo que estava no desembarque da mercadoria que foi pelos ares, graças à ajuda de certos rapazes de fora da cidade.

Tanaka ficou no carro e Chang desembarcou sem que os irmãos dessem conta. Atrás deles, seguiu seus passos, como um pequeno rato que ninguém percebe a presença.

Os dois homens andavam pelas ruas com pouco movimento e os irmãos os seguiram a pé, da forma mais discreta possível, tentando se misturar aos locais.

Num instante, eles "dobraram" uma esquina bem angular, e devido àquele cruzamento em especial ser movimentado, os perderam de vista.

Dobraram a mesma esquina, e entraram numa rua bem escura e sem movimento.

- Onde eles foram parar? – Sam olhava para os lados, mas era como se eles tivessem evaporado no ar.

Dean sentiu alguém se aproximando por trás, mas não teve tempo de sacar sua arma. Foi imobilizado pelo mesmo gordo que o atacara antes no píer. Ao mesmo tempo Samuel levou um 'mata - leão' do outro oriental mais alto do que ele. Chang, rápido como um lagarto, se enfiou entre os entulhos próximo da entrada do beco ao lado.

- Estão perdidos, turistas? - O careca sufocava Dean com seu braço mais gordo do que forte.

Do outro, Samuel tentava se desvencilhar, sem muito sucesso.

- Ou devemos dizer tiras? – O homem alto apertava com força o pescoço de Samuel, que já estava quase sem ar.

- Gordão, se fôssemos tiras vocês sairiam dessa vivos, o que não vai acontecer! – Dean apesar de estar numa situação desfavorável nunca perdia a postura.

- Ih, a loirinha é valente Liu, veja só! – O oriental obeso apertava a garganta de Dean sem maiores dificuldades.

- Sorte deles estarmos desarmados hoje, hein Ryu... Mas vão ter o que merecem por serem bisbilhoteiros!

- Soltem os rapazes, lutem com quem sabe lutar!

Tanaka apareceu por entre as sombras, com a mochila branca nas costas, e dela rapidamente tirou um nunchako, soltando - a no chão.

- Hey, velho, não se meta conosco, pro seu bem! – O bandido alto, por um momento, parou de apertar Samuel.

- Vocês estão com medo de perder pra um velhinho, gueixas? – Com os olhos semicerrados e meio sorriso, Tanaka manuseou com perfeição as barras de marfim unidas por correntes de aço, para espanto dos mafiosos e até dos irmãos, que não davam muito crédito a ele até então.

Na hora, os dois orientais largaram os rapazes no chão e foram em direção ao velho.

- Hoje o velhinho vai se encontrar com seus ancestrais... – Ryu estalava os dedos e olhava com fúria para Tanaka.

- É, e com passagem só de ida... – Liu girava o pescoço, fazendo - o estalar alto.

Os dois andavam em círculos em volta do velho, que em posição de ataque estava atento a qualquer movimento de seus oponentes.

- Kyai!

Tanaka em seu primeiro movimento acertou em cheio a cara de Ryu, que deu alguns passos para trás, com o nariz a sangrar, quebrado. Liu avançou no velho, que num movimento baixo circundou sua arma por entre os pés do outro, e ao puxar as barras com rapidez, o fez levar um belo tombo de costas.

Os garotos voltavam a si, já em pé, e quando foram na direção de Tanaka, perceberam alguma coisa errada no ar.

Os dois mafiosos cambaleavam em direção ao fundo do beco, quando todos ouviram um grunhido vindo das sombras mais escuras do lugar.

De repente, na escuridão de uma das paredes do beco, surgiu a criatura. Os olhos cor de violeta denunciavam de fato que tipo de espírito Hiroshi havia invocado, e infelizmente servido de meio para que ele realizasse toda aquela matança, que não tinha momento para terminar.

- É isso mesmo, ele invocou um Inu! – A expressão do rosto de Tanaka não era nada animadora ao se deparar com a criatura.

Não deu tempo de Tanaka e os rapazes gritarem para os homens que havia algo lá. Numa fração de segundos, a criatura dilacerou os dois, cada um em uma pata, restando apenas pedaços de carne disformes no chão. Ficou de costas para a entrada, admirando o resultado de sua fúria.

- Uma gracinha de cachorro, hein! – Dean sacou sua arma, andando calmamente em direção ao fundo do beco.

- Cara, o negócio não é físico, balas não adiantam! Só algo especial poderá 4esgata - lo ao mundo espiritual! – Sam sussurrou para o irmão, impedindo - o de avançar.

- Samuel, rápido, pegue a espada dentro da mochila! – Tanaka fazia sinal para que os rapazes fizessem o máximo de silêncio, pois aparentemente a criatura não percebeu a presença deles até então.

- E por acaso o senhor vai encarar o bicho sozinho? – Dean, ao sinal do velho, já dava alguns passos para trás.

- A espada está com sândalo, se atingi - lo, ele volta na hora pro lugar de onde veio – Tanaka observava todos os movimentos do Inu. Lembrava - se de seu sobrinho, e de que mesmo de má conduta, não merecia este triste fim...

Samuel voltou com a espada a passos leves, entregando - a a Tanaka.

- Nós o distraímos e o senhor ataca!

- Tudo bem, Dean... Mas cuidado, ele é muito esperto! – Tanaka empunhava a espada, caminhando como um gato na direção da criatura.

Os rapazes procuraram no entulho qualquer objeto que fosse capaz de fazer barulho a longa distância. Entre os sacos e caixas quase viram Chang, que escondido dentro de uma caixa de papelão assistia a tudo, estupefato.

Cuidadosamente pegaram algumas latas e foram na direção oposta a Tanaka. Lançaram os objetos no fundo do beco, que bateram numa velha caçamba enferrujada. A criatura estava cheirando e mexendo na carne das suas vítimas, e aquele barulho chamou sua atenção. Quando se levantou e olhou para o fundo do beco, para saber o que era, Tanaka tomou impulso numa das paredes paralelas e num salto cravou a espada nas costas do Inu.

- Só espero que o sândalo dê certo, Dean... – Samuel ao lado do irmão, próximo aos entulhos da entrada estava atento a todos os movimentos.

Qual não foi a surpresa dos três, quando o Inu soltou um rugido, mas não de dor, e sim de fúria. Virou - se para Tanaka, que caíra em pé próximo à caçamba, e fitou - o no fundo dos olhos. Por um instante o velho sentiu a presença de seu sobrinho.

Mas algo deu errado. Aquela atitude de nada adiantou. Só fez com que a criatura ficasse mais enfurecida. Noutro rugido, a criatura puxou a espada que a transpassava, e num golpe tranqüilo partiu - a em dois pedaços, como a um graveto, e em seguida foi em direção a Tanaka.

- Fique longe dele, Lulu! – Dean já descarregava seu rifle nas costas da criatura, em vão.

Mas aquilo foi suficiente para que o Inu percebesse que os irmãos estavam lá. Virou - se na direção deles, dando as costas para Tanaka, que com movimentos rápidos saiu do fundo do beco, caindo próximo aos rapazes.

- Corram!

Sam pegou a mochila do chão e os três correram o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar. Iam em direção ao final da rua, que terminava numa grande avenida iluminada e cheia de trânsito.

Por entre as sombras das paredes o Inu se movimentava, quase alcançando Dean e atingindo de raspão seu ombro direito.

- Seu filho da p...!! – Sem parar de correr, levou a outra mão ao ombro que sangrava.

Mais alguns passos e os três chegaram ao final da rua, iluminada e movimentada.

Olharam para trás e não perceberam qualquer sinal da criatura que os perseguia.

- Que merda foi aquilo?! – Dean se encolhia por causa do ferimento, que apesar de leve, doía de forma irritante.

- Hei, moleque, onde você se meteu? – Samuel avistou o pequeno Chang correndo na direção deles, esbaforido. Os olhos pequenos estavam mais arregalados do que das personagens de animes...

Na esquina iluminada por grandes lanternas vermelhas os quatro permaneceram estáticos, a respiração pesada, tentavam entender o que havia acontecido há minutos atrás.

ooo000ooo ooo000ooo ooo000ooo

"_Chegando ao Reikai ,o Mundo Espiritual, Isao e Aya atravessaram o Sanzu no Kawa ,o Rio dos Mortos, e entraram no Shinpan, os Portões do Julgamento. Enma - Dayo (Senhor Supremo do Mundo Espiritual) condenou as almas pela desonra que cometeram em vida._

_Isao foi despido de suas vestes e espadas e condenado a vagar pela terra até poder recuperar sua honra. Aya foi enviada ao limbo até que seu amor fosse capaz de resgatá - la._

_Na província, os corpos dos jovens foram cremados e suas cinzas depositadas em duas urnas. _

_A dela, enterrada fora dos muros da cidade para que qualquer lembrança de sua existência fosse apagada. A dele, entregue a sua família que foi expulsa da região e despojada de todos os seus bens._

_As duas almas foram condenadas a permanecerem separadas, até surgir a oportunidade de redenção."_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 9: O ESPÍRITO ANCESTRAL**_

De volta à casa de Tanaka, os irmãos seguiram o ancião pela porta da frente. O pequeno Chang estava com eles.

Os olhos do velho oriental demonstravam seu cansaço. Deixou-se cair sobre o pequeno sofá e permaneceu ali, imóvel e mudo por infindáveis minutos com as mãos espalmadas sobre os joelhos e os olhos perdidos sobre a mesa de centro.

Sam sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente e o observava comovido. Dean, recostado ao parapeito da janela, seguia com a vista o garoto que caminhava silencioso pelo ambiente como que avaliando o que lhe poderia ser útil ali. Vez por outra tocava um objeto, mas sabia que um par de olhos vigilantes o seguiam.

- Bem, o que faremos agora? –o mais velho dos rapazes quebrou o silêncio, passando a mão sobre a ferida que a entidade lhe deixou.

- Realmente não sei, Dean. Não esperava que aquela coisa viesse pra cima de nós. - o caçula segurava o pequeno frasco entre as mãos - Pensei que o sândalo o levaria de volta ao mundo espiritual.

- Esperem um instante, por favor. – Inesperadamente, Tanaka ergueu - se e caminhou para um outro cômodo da casa.

- O que foi agora? - Dean questionou intrigado.

- Não sei mesmo! – o caçula indicou a cadeira ao irmão e pôs sobre a mesa um kit de primeiros socorros. - Deixa eu cuidar deste ferimento antes que infeccione.

- Só espero que o velhote tenha guardado uma carta na manga – O mais velho caminhou até GW e esvaziou os bolsos do garoto, pondo pequenos objetos de volta a seus lugares.

O menino, bastante contrariado, foi conduzido pelo outro agarrado à sua orelha, até o sofá. Com um sinal, Dean o fez compreender que não seria muito saudável levantar - se de onde estava por enquanto...

Depois de cuidar do ferimento do irmão Sam levantou-se e passou a andar de um lado ao outro da sala, preocupado com a demora de Tanaka. Não era do feitio destes japoneses largar as visitas no meio da sala, mesmo que eles não fossem bem uma visita. Vez por outra o rapaz aproximava -se da porta do corredor cerrada por uma cortina de finos bambus. Assustou-se com o vulto do senhor saindo do meio da escuridão do estreito corredor metido num kimono negro atado pela cintura por uma larga faixa em nós sobrepostos. Uma espada curta estava presa às voltas do tecido. Os pés descalços.

O Senpai não disse nada, apenas colocou-se de lado e indicou o caminho por onde os outros o seguiram, num gesto.

No pequeno quarto, o mestre indicou um tapete de sisal junto à porta onde todos depositaram seus sapatos. O pequeno Sr. Chang seguia atento os movimentos de Tanaka. Toda aquela indumentária só podia significar que algo muito importante estava para acontecer.

O ambiente extremamente limpo e bem cuidado exalava um perfume doce de flores. Se pudessem descrever aquele lugar com uma única palavra, certamente seria paz.

Todas as perguntas do universo fervilhavam dentro da cabeça dos rapazes, mas algo os impedia de macular com palavras aquele santuário.

Tanaka dirigiu-se ao pequeno altar e pôs-se de joelhos sobre as próprias pernas. Com as mãos postas à sua frente, inclinou-se numa reverência, quase tocando o chão com o rosto e permaneceu assim.

O menino puxou Sam e Dean para um canto e os fez ajoelharem - se como o outro. Os três agora punham-se respeitosamente a esperar pelo que se seguiria.

Lá fora, a brisa tocava os sinos de vento, trazendo a melodia suave até seus ouvidos.

O ancião ergueu os olhos e tomou algumas ervas de uma caixa, delicadamente ornada por motivos florais pintados à mão em vermelho e - as sobre um pequeno prato raso e, sobre elas, algumas gotas de um óleo que, a princípio, não puderam identificar. No mais profundo silêncio, onde o que se ouvia era o arfar da respiração e o tilintar dos sinos - de - vento, Tanaka acendeu a mistura e deixou - a queimar, liberando o aroma do almíscar; tomou o manuscrito do livro de orações e colocou - o sobre o Bushido. De dentro de um cetim branco bordado com peônias amarelas, retirou uma máscara secular que representava uma expressão horrenda, vermelha, o que a tornava ainda mais assustadora. Pôs o artefato encostado à parede, sobre a prateleira, junto ao Bushido e à uma pequena urna de porcelana. Dobrou cuidadosamente o tecido e depositou - o ao seu lado, sobre o tapete.

Os três assistentes observavam todos os seus movimentos atenta e silenciosamente.

Depois de uma longa reverência, Tanaka passou a recitar em sua língua materna, versos do pequeno manuscrito de seus ancestrais, numa cadência suave e tranqüila, quase uma canção.

Dean desviou o olhar para o pequeno Chang que levantou os ombros em sinal de que não conseguia entender o que o velho dizia. O menino estava surpreso por não reconhecer aquele dialeto.

Ao final da oratória, Tanaka ergueu - se e reverenciou o altar curvando o corpo três vezes; tomou a katana que estava à sua frente, retirou - lhe a bainha e voltou - se para os outros. Seu semblante, agora sereno, em nada lembrava os momentos de tensão pelos quais passara. Caminhou em direção aos rapazes e ao garoto, mantendo a espada apoiada nas palmas das mãos pelo cabo e pela extremidade oposta. Fitou cada um como se pudesse sondar - lhes a alma.

Quando os olhos de Dean foram invadidos pelo olhar do ancião, o rapaz teve um impulso irresistível e tocou a espada, segurando - a pelo meio da lâmina. Um vento mais forte soprou apagando as pequenas velas e um arrepio correu - lhe por todo o corpo. Uma sensação de leveza e força o invadiu.

O Senpai sorriu e deixou que o mais velho dos Winchesters ficasse com a katana.

- Por hora descansem, rapazes... O confronto final ainda está por vir...

- Confronto final? Mas do que o senhor está falando?

- Vamos logo, deixem Tanaka San descansar... - Chang puxava os irmãos.

- Espera aí, garoto. – Dean voltou - se para o ancião – Ainda não sabemos como vamos derrotar aquela coisa, Sr. Tanaka...

- Quando chegar a hora, meu jovem, você saberá. - Sorriu mais uma vez e entregou a bainha da espada a Dean. Tomou sua posição diante do altar, em meditação, ignorando os demais.

Os irmãos perceberam que seria inútil tentar argumentar agora com Tanaka. O que quer que tudo aquilo significasse, não seria explicado naquele momento. Voltaram à sala com todas as dúvidas possíveis e imagináveis.

- Dean, por que será que ele te deu a Katana? – Sam parou diante da parede ornada com os quadros de paisagens.

- Sei lá, Sammy. Já tentamos a espada naquele troço e não funcionou. Quer saber? Vamos voltar para o quarto e descansar um pouco. Estou morto! – Disse jogando - se displicentemente no pequeno sofá.

- Esta não deve ser qualquer katana... - GW alertou - os.

- O que você quer dizer? – Sam virou - se encarando o menino.

- Vocês não perceberam? Ela estava no altar dos ancestrais. Deve ser uma katana original.

- E daí? – Agora foi Dean quem voltou - se para o garoto.

- Daí que, provavelmente, ela pertenceu a um samurai de verdade.

- Hei, Chang, você acha que ela seria capaz de... –Samuel deu alguns passos em direção ao garoto, erguendo uma sobrancelha como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora - ...Destruir aquela coisa?

- Quem sabe? – respondeu o menino com ares de mistério.

- Dean, eu vou procurar uma cafeteria, ok? Não vamos mais incomodar o Sr. Tanaka...

- Faça isso, Sammy, faça isso. - puxando a manta que cobria o sofá sobre si.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 10: O ENCONTRO**_

Quando Sam tocou a maçaneta da porta, alguém bateu na madeira, do lado de fora.

Imediatamente, os irmãos trocaram olhares sugestivos. Dean sacou e engatilhou sua arma, posicionando - se de encontro à parede, ao lado da porta.Samuel acenou para que Chang saísse da linha de tiro, girou a chave e, num supetão, atirou o visitante inesperado sobre o sofá.

- Sarah?! – ambos exclamaram surpresos.

- Olá, Sarah. - Dean cumprimentou - a, acenando com a pistola e dando um passo atrás, meio sem jeito.

- Olá, rapazes. - engoliu em seco - Recepção calorosa...

- Desculpe - nos, mas não estávamos esperando visitas. - o mais jovem ajudou a moça a levantar - se, dando - lhe a mão.

- Não foi o que pareceu, Sam.

- Você ainda não disse o que está fazendo aqui. - Dean foi direto.

- Preciso falar com o Sr. Tanaka. São negócios. E vocês?

- Nós também estamos trabalhando. - o caçula respondeu, indicando o assento.

- Sei... Aquele tipo de trabalho?

- É, esse mesmo. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar... - o mais velho fez graça_. - _Mas que negócios tem com o Sr. Tanaka?

- Ele negocia algumas antiguidades para nós. A última carga foi extraviada e, segundo alguns contatos, pode estar em Chinatow.

- Provavelmente. - Sam concordou - Soubemos que alguns acontecimentos não muito convencionais são bastante comuns por aqui.

- Vejam, rapazes, eu realmente precisava falar com o Sr. Tanaka. Já tentei sondar por aí, mas as pessoas não falam comigo.

- Nem me diga... - Dean cruzou os braços - Sabemos bem o que é isso.

- O que, especificamente, você perdeu, Sarah?

- São objetos pessoais do período feudal japonês.Muito raros.

- Que devem valer uma nota, não é, moça? –Chang intrometeu - se na conversa.

_- Valem mesmo. –Sarah dirigiu - se ao garoto_ - Mas quem é você, rapazinho?É parente do Sr. Tanaka ?

- Não, senhorita, apenas um amigo. – estendeu a mão para a jovem - George Washington Chang às suas ordens: tradutor, intérprete, guia turístico, caçador de tesouros e assombrações nas horas vagas.

Sarah devolveu o cumprimento com um sorriso radiante. Os olhinhos de Chang brilharam como num desenho animado. Mas o encantamento desapareceu com a bofetada que levou atrás da cabeça por ter a língua maior do que a boca e já ir denunciando a natureza da tarefa para a qual fora contratado, assim a qualquer um, mesmo que Sarah não fosse qualquer um.

- Se bem conheço o Senpai, a senhorita pode esperar sentada.

- O sr. Tanaka está lá dentro, Sarah - Samuel comentou - Mas não acredito que vá recebê-la ou a qualquer pessoa, no momento. Seu sobrinho está desaparecido, o que o deixou bem abalado.

- Sinto muito. Mas então é por isso que vocês estão aqui? Por causa do desaparecimento do rapaz?

- Sim e não. - Dean indicou a porta à moça - Mas, na verdade, precisamos sair para resolver algumas coisas – abriu a porta, guiando - a para fora - o Sam te explica tudo mais tarde, não é, maninho?

Sam estava confuso com a atitude do irmão. Certamente algo estava acontecendo para que Dean enxotasse a jovem daquele jeito. Apenas concordou com a cabeça e acenou uma despedida.

- A gente liga, Sarah. – fechou a porta.

A moça ficou boquiaberta parada diante da porta fechada à sua frente. Decidiu não insistir e retornar ao antiquário.

- Mas que diabos foi aquilo, Dean?!

- Precisava nos livrar dela ou você ia começar com aquele papo furado de não posso me envolver, não devemos, não podemos e ia acabar melando o lance todo.

- Espera aí! Que lance?! Não estou sabendo de lance nenhum!!! - Samuel estava ficando irritado.

- Já vai saber,amigo. Eu só preciso pensar nos detalhes primeiro. - Dean andava de um lado para o outro da sala - Quem sabe um passeio de carruagem ao luar, heim? O que acha?

- Do que você está falando, afinal???

- ... – o mais velho ergueu as sobrancelhas, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e encarou o caçula.

- O que ?! Qual é, Dean, vai começar com essa coisa outra vez?

- Não vou começar com nada, está bem ? Se não quer aproveitar a vida, problema seu. – voltou-se para o garoto - Vamos embora, Gafanhoto. Temos muito a fazer.

- Sim, senhor! – Chang seguiu o rapaz.

- Ei! Vocês dois! Esperem... vão fazer o q... – o mais jovem passou a mão pelo cabelo,jogando-o para trás. Não adiantaria dizer mais nada porque seu irmão e o menino já iam pelo meio do beco em direção à rua.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava a passos largos, Dean revirava a agenda do celular, mas nada lhe parecia satisfatório. Ateve-se ao lado do Impala estacionado na calçada e soltou:

- O que vamos fazer agora? Aquele teimoso não vai querer...

- Por que o Sam não toparia sair com a Sarah ? Ela é uma gata! - o menino comentou revirando os olhinhos.

- Porque ele é um idiota. - respondeu o outro recostando-se na porta do veículo.

- Dean... ele não é gay, é ?

- Claro que não! De onde você tira tanta bobagem? - Parou pra pensar e pôs uma expressão preocupada no rosto - Eu espero que não...Não. - sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o pensamento que teve - Claro que não!

- Sei lá... a Sarah é linda e super gostosa...e aquele sorriso...Uau!

- Moleque, olha o respeito!

- Foi mal. – o menino corou – Acho que podemos dar um jeito de juntar aqueles dois... - GW pegou seu celular e fez uma ligação.Acertados os detalhes com a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha, Chang acenou para que Dean se aproximasse e contou - lhe, ao pé do ouvido, seu plano.

* * *

Na casa de Tanaka, Sam passou a tarde vasculhando a internet em busca de algum sinal dos objetos mencionados por Sarah. Não encontrou nada além de uma dor de cabeça.

O ancião ainda estava recolhido meditando quando Dean e Chang retornaram.

Sam havia tomado um analgésico e cochilava sobre a cama desforrada.

Dean trazia um pacote nas mãos. Aproximou-se do irmão seguido pelo menino e observou-o com cuidado.Fechou o laptop que estava ligado sobre o criado-mudo e sentou-se à beira da cama, ao lado do irmão. Chang saiu.

- Sammy... - chamou-o com delicadeza para não assustá-lo.- Sammy...você está bem?

-Dean?... – Esfregou os olhos - Foi só uma dor de cabeça. – o caçula sentou-se ao lado do outro - Onde vocês se meteram a tarde inteira? Já estava ficando preocupado.

- Andamos fazendo umas perguntas por aí. Você não tem noção da quantidade de gente que esse garoto conhece.

- E...

- E parece que temos uma luz no fim do túnel. Amanhã à noite vão embarcar um monte de muamba numa empresa transportadora perto daqui. Descobrimos que ela pertence a um testa-de-ferro da máfia.

- Acha que as coisas da Sarah podem estar lá?

- Provavelmente. - entregou uma embalagem que estava dentro da bolsa que trazia consigo ao caçula. - Isso é pra você.

- O que é isso? – Samuel sorriu, abrindo o pacote - Não é meu aniversário.

- E preciso de data especial pra te dar um presente? E aí, o que achou?

- É uma bela camisa, Dean. E bem cara. Não precisava gastar comigo. Nem tenho onde usar roupas assim e ...

- Pois hoje você tem. - levantou-se vitorioso - Vá tomar um banho e ponha sua roupa nova porque nós vamos jantar fora.

- Mas...

- Nem uma palavra! Estou doido de fome e o Chang disse que conhece uma cantina que serve um canelone espetacular.

- Desde quando você e o Chang começaram a combinar jantares ?

- Cara, ele só deu a dica. Eu não vou sair com um pirralho pra jantar. Essa noite, somos nós dois. Vamos aproveitar a vida só um pouquinho, ok?

- Está certo. Você manda. Mas isso está muito esquisito... - dirigiu-se ao banheiro - Muito esquisito mesmo...

* * *

A cantina de Giovanni Traveri ficava em Little Italy, perto da avenida principal. Havia fila na porta quando os irmãos chegaram, por volta das sete da noite. Sam vestiu a camisa nova e até um pouco do perfume, por insistencia do irmão.Verificaram a reserva feita por Chang,ao telefone, no início da tarde e foram encaminhados à mesa pelo simpático e sorridente_maitre_.

Aquela era realmente uma casa italiana. A decoração em verde, vermelho e branco, as fotos de imigrantes, em preto e branco, espalhadas pelas paredes e as mesas redondas forradas com toalhas alvas, tendo ao centro de cada uma, um arranjo de pequenas flores coloridas e uma bela vela que foi imediatamente acesa pelo garçon que trouxe a carta de vinhos.

Para não correr o risco de o irmão pedir uma cerveja gelada e uma porção de batatas fritas, Sam pediu que o rapaz sugerisse o vinho.

- Bem, estamos aqui. – Samuel estava ainda muito desconfiado daquela animação.

- É. Mal posso esperar para atacar. – desdobrou o guardanapo e já ia prendê-lo à gola da camisa quando percebeu o olhar do irmão.Imitou o caçula, abrindo o pano sobre o colo.

Quando o pedido chegou, uma bela morena, num estonteante vestido preto atravessou a porta.Os cabelos impecavelmente arrumados emolduravam seu rosto delicado e destacavam os olhos azuis.

Os rapazes levantaram - se para recebê-la. Sam quase derrubou a cadeira. Estava perplexo. Não podia acreditar que Sarah conseguira se pôr ainda mais bonita. Dean revirou os olhos, rindo-se do mau jeito do irmão e puxou a cadeira para acomodar a jovem. Sentou-se novamente e conferiu o relógio.

- Isso é uma coincidência ou... – Sam não concluiu seu pensamento porque o celular de Dean tocou.

O mais velho atendeu a chamada,"_Pontualidade britânica"_,pensou. Disse duas ou três palavras e desligou.

- É uma pena, pessoal, mas terei que deixá-los. - levantou - se.

- O que foi Dean? Problemas ? – o caçula preocupou - se.

- Nah... nada sério. - afastando-se - Mas não se acanhem, crianças. - saindo de costas - Aproveitem o jantar e batam um papo, dancem um pouco, divirtam-se... por mim... e... fui.

- Acho que estou entendendo. – Sam estava constrangido.

- Ele não é muito sutil... - Sarah comentou sorridente.

- Não mesmo. - o rapaz sorriu também, acanhado. - Mas como nos encontrou aqui?

- Dean ligou à tarde para se desculpar e disse que poderíamos jantar juntos e que teriam algumas pistas sobre os itens que perdi, mas acho que o objetivo não era bem esse. - a moça sorria com os olhos.

- Definitivamente, não. - Sam tentou desculpar-se - Olha,Sarah, eu...

- Tudo bem, Sam. Adorei a surpresa.

Do outro lado da rua, Chang aguardava a chegada de Dean junto ao Chevy.O rapaz aproximou-se sorridente, cumprimentando o menino. Entraram no automóvel e permaneceram ali, espiando. Tinham uma perfeita visão do salão do restaurante através da grande vitrine iluminada. Estrategicamente posicionada, a mesa de Sam ficava junto ao vidro, rente à calçada.

- Garoto, dessa vez você se superou – Dean sorriu animado.

- Obrigado. Não foi nada. - o pequeno se ajeitava no banco do carona, envaidecido com o elogio. - E agora ?

- Agora damos um tempo pra ver se vai ficar tudo bem e, depois, damos o fora. - Pegou uma nota de vinte na carteira e entregou-a ao menino.

Dentro do restaurante, o casal conversava.

- Bem, então agora pode me explicar que tipo de serviço estão fazendo para o Sr. Tanaka? – Sarah investiu. - Ele nunca mencionou vocês antes.

- Na verdade nós o conhecemos há poucos dias. –Sam brincava com os próprios dedos, nervoso. - O sobrinho desapareceu e, como tinha o número de nosso pai, conseguiu nos achar pelo celular de Dean.

- Mas pessoas desaparecidas não são caso de polícia, tipo FBI ?

- São, mas o rapaz não desapareceu exatamente, entende?

- Oh... compreendo. Um "desaparecimento" especial, certo?

- É isso. - Samuel, sorriu exibindo suas covinhas.

- Adoro quando você faz isso.

- O que ? –repetiu o gesto fazendo brilharem os olhos da moça.

- Esse sorriso. –Sarah tocou a mão de Sam, impedindo-o de tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa - Senti muito a sua falta, Sam. Você disse que ia ligar...

- Andamos meio ocupados...Eu até queria...verdade...mas às vezes é complicado. Esse nosso estilo de vida não facilita muito os relacionamentos.Mas você poderia ter ligado.

- Sei... e você atenderia? – Sarah encurralou-o com um olhar.

- Certamente! Eu também senti a sua falta. Pensei muitas vezes em ligar, mas sabe como é ...

- Dean me contou ao telefone que vocês tiveram alguns problemas nos últimos meses e que você falava a respeito de voltar.

- Dean tem uma boca enorme.

- Não brigue, Sam. Seu irmão tem aquela casca grossa, mas bem lá no fundo, é um cara legal. Um amor. Ele realmente se preocupa com você.

- Até demais, pro meu gosto. – o rapaz franziu o cenho, contrariado.

Neste exato momento, um dos funcionários aproximou-se de um quarteto de cordas sentado ao fundo do estabelecimento e cochichou - lhes algo. Os músicos levantaram e puseram-se a tocar uma linda canção italiana. Alguns casais tomaram o espaço livre ao centro do salão.

Sarah gostou do que ouvia e cantarolou uma frase, sorrindo. Tomou Samuel pelas mãos e arrastou-o para a pista de dança.

O rapaz segurou-a pela cintura e ela aproximou-se, recostando o rosto sobre seu peito. Pôde perceber o ritmo acelerado dos batimentos cardíacos. Sorriu e levantou os olhos, encontrando o olhar doce e amendoado do rapaz. Seguindo o balanço suave da melodia, Sarah deslizou a mão sobre o braço de Sam, acariciando sua nuca.Vez por outra, enrolava os dedos nos cabelos escuros dele, em movimentos circulares e delicados. Samuel sentia arrepios a subir-lhe pela coluna. Aquele perfume que ela exalava era inebriante.Trouxe-a ainda mais perto e declinou a cabeça, quase tocando-lhe os a movimentar-se ao ritmo da música cantada por uma voz masculina, porém, quase sussurrada. Ambos, com os olhos semi-cerrados, respiravam aquela atmosfera sedutora e se deixaram levar.

Do outro lado da rua, ainda dentro do Impala...

- Finalmente! - Dean bateu as mãos como num aplauso - Esse é o meu garoto!

- Missão cumprida. - respondeu Chang.

- Que tal uma pizza?

- Estou dentro!

Dean sorria satisfeito quando arrancou com o carro.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sam entrou em casa quando todos estavam já estavam envolvidos nos preparativos para a empreitada que enfrentariam mais tarde. Cumprimentou-os e sentou-se.

Com um sorriso no canto da boca, Dean fitou seu irmão.

- Se está esperando um relatório, desista. - afirmou o caçula.

- Eu perguntei alguma coisa, por acaso?

- E precisa? Basta essa sua cara pra saber que você está se roendo de curiosidade.

- Cara, por quem você me toma?! – o mais velho dobrou um mapa que tinha nas mãos, indignado.

- Você é um santo, Dean... - caminhou até a porta do corredor - Vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Ah, a propósito - voltando-se para o irmão - Obrigado, por tudo.

- Disponha, maninho – Dean devolveu num sorriso de satisfação, talvez de malícia.

Chang assistiu a tudo calado e sorriu, ansioso pelo que aconteceria naquela noite.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 11: O CONFRONTO FINAL**_

Na madrugada, lá estavam os irmãos Winchester e Tanaka a espreitar o grande galpão que passava despercebido na paisagem do bairro de Chinatown. Localizado numa esquina, com paredes antigas de tijolos à vista e grandes janelas parcialmente quebradas que revelavam um ambiente sombrio até mesmo para quem estava acostumado a este tipo de coisa.

Silenciosamente, através das vidraças quebradas, avistaram dois caminhões baú sendo carregados por rápidos e franzinos homens orientais. Carregavam caixas nas cabeças, nos braços e onde mais pudessem ser trasladadas pelos pequenos homens de ferro. A luz fornecida por pequenos refletores direcionados ao destino da carga era pouca, o que fazia com que as sombras daqueles homens se projetassem nas paredes opostas, formando grandes imagens que chegavam a assustar.

- E aí, convencido, sabe exatamente o que vai fazer?

- Shhh, cala a boca, Sam... Está vendo aquela entrada ali? – Dean apontou para os caminhões – Vocês vão por ali, eu vou por entre as caixas. Se formos silenciosos eles nem perceberão de onde vieram os ataques...

Dean levava nas costas a mochila branca com a katana. O loiro entegou a mochila a Tanaka, conferindo seus punhais e facas guardados na jaqueta.

- Vai precisar disto, guerreiro... – Tanaka estendeu mais uma vez a espada a Dean.

O rapaz olhou no fundo dos olhos do velho e sabia que não podia recusar a oferta. Sentia que aquela espada era a resposta e a solução. Pegou - a e sentiu - se novamente leve e forte. Samuel fez um sinal para que Tanaka o acompanhasse, dando a volta na esquina sorrateiramente.

Dean pulou uma das janelas dos fundos do galpão e começou a andar por entre as fileiras de caixas de todos os tamanhos, pesos e materiais. Realmente era algo vindo de fora do país e, certamente a carga que Sarah estava aguardando, pois as etiquetas mal raspadas denunciavam sua origem e destino.

Esgueirava - se por entre os estreitos corredores quando ouviu gritos vindos da direção para a qual mandara seu irmão e o Senpai. Começou a correr guiado pelo barulho, quando saiu num grande espaço vazio entre as rampas dos caminhões e o começo das fileiras da carga.

Próximo às rampas, todos os homens que trabalhavam naquela noite estavam mortos, cobertos de sangue. Samuel e Tanaka chegaram naquele momento ao local e também se assustaram com aquela cena. Dean virou - se para uma das paredes, onde estava projetada a sombra do que parecia ser o animal em questão. Mas quando virou - se para vê - lo, arregalou os olhos.

Era um jovem oriental que batia exatamente com a descrição do sobrinho de Tanaka.

- Não era para você aparecer por aqui... – O jovem lançou um olhar petrificante a Dean. Porém seus olhos eram completamente vazios e sem vida. Era como se a criatura o reconhecesse de algum lugar.

E aquela presença fez Dean ficar mais perturbado.

Desde aquela sessão de orações na salinha de Tanaka, estava com a mente inquieta. Era como se soubesse que faria algo muito importante, além do que já fazia nas suas caçadas.

Num movimento mais do que rápido, Hiroshi empurrou o loiro, lançando - o contra a parede na qual a sombra animalesca estava projetada. Dean bateu a cabeça, e caiu atordoado no chão.

- Dean!

- Não, Samuel, ele precisa fazer isso sozinho!

Tanaka segurou Sam, confiante de que aquela seria a noite do resgate da honra de seu ancestral.

Logo Dean pôs-se de pé e levantou sua cabeça. Piscou lentamente os olhos, inspirou profundamente. Girou o pescoço, fazendo-o estalar. Em passos lentos foi em direção a Hiroshi e, à medida que se distanciava da parede na qual se chocou, sua sombra projetada crescia. Mas o desenho da sombra não era mais de Dean.

Samuel e Tanaka só conseguiam assistir a tudo, estupefatos.

Dean ficou bem próximo a Hiroshi e lhe disse algo numa língua estranha. O caçula não reconhecia a voz do irmão.

- Ele disse que está na hora de voltar para o lugar de onde veio... – Tanaka sussurrava a resposta da pergunta invisível do mais novo.

Hiroshi soltou um grito aterrorizante e Dean, ao mesmo tempo, sacou a katana com tamanha naturalidade e destreza, como se fizesse isso há séculos e colocou-se em posição de ataque.

Na parede onde as sombras apareciam, via - se o Inu e o Samurai, preparados para o confronto final.

O espírito trouxe rapidez e bons reflexos para o corpo do franzino rapaz, que avançou sobre Dean. Porém o loiro se esquivou rapidamente, conseguindo acertar o braço de seu oponente, que ganhou um corte longo.

Samuel assistia a luta sem tirar os olhos do irmão. Tanaka assistia a luta através das sombras.

O Samurai gritou algo na língua estranha para o Inu, que viu-se debilitado pelo contato da lâmina no corpo de seu hospedeiro. O Inu avançou novamente, furioso com o que ouviu. O Samurai pôde apenas saltar de lado desviando do ataque, defendendo-se com a espada. Mas dessa vez, não acertou a criatura, e pelo golpe dado no ar, acabou desequilibrando-se e recebendo outro corte, agora no braço esquerdo.

Samuel queria a todo custo ajudar seu irmão, mas Tanaka mantinha- se tão tranqüilo ante aquela situação, que o mais novo não quis duvidar da sabedoria e conhecimento do Senpai.

Os espíritos estavam frente a frente, curvados, sentindo as dores dos corpos feridos. Mas nenhum desistiria, pois ali seria decidido o destino deles. Libertar-se ou aprisionar-se novamente.

O Inu sentia o efeito da lâmina banhada em sândalo, soltando um rugido constante que fazia arrepiar a pele dos mortais presentes. O Samurai respirou profundamente mais uma vez, encarando o seu rival. Sabia que os novos cortes dos braços eram profundos e o corpo que estava lhe servindo não agüentaria muito tempo se a luta permanecesse nesse pé. Mas sentia que a alma que era dona daquele corpo era muito nobre e forte, forte como a de um guerreiro de sua casta. Por esses e outros motivos, estava ali, e estava disposto a cumprir seu destino.

- Kyai!

Dessa vez foi o Samurai quem avançou. O Inu deu um salto, em posição de defesa, mas não teve chance. Num golpe certeiro, foi atingido pela espada no coração.

Neste momento uma forte luz branca emanou da espada. As imagens do animal e do guerreiro, projetadas nas sombras, ficaram distorcidas. Os corpos dos rapazes foram lançados em direções opostas, como se a luz os tivesse atingido e empurrado.

- Dean!

Samuel correu em direção ao irmão caído no chão, desacordado. Tanaka correu em direção ao seu sobrinho, que convulsionava, nos últimos instantes de sua miserável vida.

As sombras ainda permaneciam na parede, movimentando-se suavemente. O Samurai estava em pé, o Inu estava caído, com a katana transpassada em seu peito.

- Tio... Eu... Sinto muito...

Tanaka não pôde sentir outra coisa a não ser pena de seu sobrinho. Ele, da pior forma possível, arcou com as conseqüências de seus atos, nem que fosse uma única vez, a última vez. Fechou os olhos do rapaz, agora morto em seus braços.

Quando as baterias das luzes acabaram, as sombras se desprenderam da parede e se dissolveram no ar.

Samuel estava com o irmão mais velho em seus braços, tentando fazê-lo acordar. Percebeu que os cortes dos braços e os machucados feitos durante a luta haviam desaparecido, como num passe de mágica.

- Cadê aquele japonês filho da p...?! Eu vou abrir os olhos dele na porrada! - Num susto, Dean despertou.

- Hey, calma aí cara... Você está bem?

- Não, não está vendo... – Dean passou sua mão pela testa, onde antes de desmaiar sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer. Mas não havia cortes, nem sangue. Passou a mão pelo seu ombro, onde antes havia o ferimento que latejava, não sentiu nada. Olhou desconfiado para o irmão e Tanaka, que se aproximou dos dois.

- Por acaso eu perdi alguma coisa?...- Dean levantou-se, sacudindo a poeira do chão em sua roupa, ainda um pouco atordoado.

- Você não se lembra de nada? – Samuel perguntou num sorriso de alívio, pois nada acontecera a seu irmão.

- Por acaso eu deveria? – Dean, apesar de estar bem, parecia confuso.

- Meu jovem, o que aconteceu nesta noite foi algo a lembrar-se para as próximas gerações... – Tanaka aproximou-se dos jovens e repousou suas mãos sobre os ombros deles – Venham, acho que devo algumas explicações a vocês dois...

Naquela madrugada, durante a volta para casa, Tanaka contou toda a história de sua família e seus ancestrais, elucidando muitas informações para os irmãos Winchester.

* * *

- Mas então foi tudo premeditado, você nos usou! – Dean andava de um lado para o outro na sala da casa de Tanaka.

- Está enganado, Dean... Não premeditei nada disso. Não sabia que era um Inu que Hiroshi invocou, nem sabia que era o momento da redenção da alma de meu ancestral. Só soube que era o momento quando você tocou na espada.

Tanaka mantinha o olhar sereno, o mesmo do começo daquela noite. Dean olhou para o velho e viu que ele falava a verdade.

- Quer dizer, então, que Dean foi possuído pelo espírito... – Samuel, sentado no sofá, mantinha o queixo apoiado nas mãos, tentando racionalizar o que tinha acontecido.

- Na realidade, um espírito guerreiro escolhe de maneira especial seu hospedeiro... – Tanaka respondeu.

- É, pelo menos ele teve bom gosto... – Dean olhou para o mais novo levantando as sobrancelhas num sorriso maroto – Bom, fora a parte de ter um japonês carateca dentro de minha pessoa, e eu não me lembrar de nada do que aconteceu, acho que nos saímos bem em mais um trabalho... que ainda não terminamos...

- Do que você está falando, Dean? Não terminamos? – Agora foi Samuel quem levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Oras, quem você acha que vai pegar as encomendas roubadas da Sarah? A polícia de NY?... Difícil. - Dean espreguiçou-se, bocejando. – Chega de 'Aventureiros do Bairro Proibido' por hoje...

O loiro se recolheu por entre os canutilhos da cortina do corredor. Samuel o acompanhou instantes depois. Tanaka apenas assistiu à cena, sorrindo.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: ENCONTROS E DESPEDIDAS 

- São só quatro caixas, Sarah?

- Sim, são peças pequenas, mas de grande valor.

Pela manhã seguinte os irmãos e Tanaka carregavam para dentro da loja de Tanaka as caixas roubadas pelos mafiosos que pertenciam à Sarah Blake. Sarah estava do outro lado do balcão, admirando as preciosidades que o Senpai possuía em sua loja.

- Os mafiosos terão uma grande dor de cabeça nos próximos dias... – Sarah comentou olhando para os irmãos, parando seu olhar em Samuel, que retribuiu num discreto sorriso.

- Os jornais locais desta manhã noticiaram que tudo foi uma desavença entre as gangues rivais e que, durante algum tempo, a polícia intervirá e teremos alguns dias mais quietos – Tanaka ajudava a ajeitar as caixas e a abri-las para ver se estava tudo em ordem.

Dias quietos em Chinatown. Parece até um sonho... – Chang comentou, bisbilhotando uma das caixas abertas.

Eram vários vasos de porcelana e pequenas caixas ricamente ornadas, que o garoto não resistiu e olhou mais de perto, com as mãos.

- Hei, moleque, cuidado com isso aí! - Dean gritou para o garoto que se assustou e deixou cair a caixa que estava em sua mão.

- Não! – Os quatro gritaram juntos e correram para ver o estrago. Felizmente Chang estava de joelhos e a queda não casou nenhum dano à caixa. Mas perceberam que a delicada urna de madeira se abriu, e algo se soltou de dentro dela.

- Pensei que esses tipos de urna fossem vazias – Sarah disse olhando para a pequena caixa ornada por delicadas peônias entalhadas na madeira nobre e realçada por finíssimos filetes dourados. Um pequeno vaso de porcelana branca, recoberto por uma pintura da mesma flor, em tons de amarelo, foram parar nas mãos de Tanaka que, ao perceber o significado da escrita registrada no alto da tampa que selava o objeto, soltou um sorriso confiante.

- Senhorita, essa urna não é uma urna qualquer. Ela é muito valiosa, principalmente para mim. E eu a compro, seja o preço que for.

- Tanaka, sabe que é sempre um prazer fazer negócios com você, mas nesse caso quero que a aceite como um presente – O sorriso da moça abriu-se, pois Sam já havia contado para ela sobre a história dos ancestrais do Senpai, e certamente aquela urna estaria ligada a tudo isso.

Os irmãos olharam para Chang, que deu de ombros. Foi pura coincidência ou foi o destino?

* * *

Os irmãos se preparavam para partir, quando Tanaka voltou para a sala com um embrulho comprido nas mãos.

- Rapazes, o que aconteceu nestes dias será lembrado pelas próximas gerações. Vocês são guerreiros puros e de alma forte. Meus ancestrais estão honrados e agradecidos pela ajuda.

- Ah, que isso... Não viu a gente enfrentando lobisomens, ou zumbis... – Dean levou uma cutucada do irmão.

- Sr. Tanaka, nós que agradecemos pela hospitalidade e pela ajuda. Se não fosse o senhor, estaríamos fritos nas mãos daqueles bandidos! – Samuel ajeitou a mochila nas costas, olhando para Chang que estava num canto da sala.

O garoto estava com um ar de tristeza por seus novos amigos partirem. Queria muito ir com eles, pois era sozinho também, e ficou fascinado pelo trabalho dos Winchesters. Porém mais cedo conversou com Samuel, que lhe deu um sermão digno de mãe. Ficar em Nova York, estudar bastante, crescer como uma criança normal era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

- Dean, quero que fique com isso. Essa katana que pertenceu a um dos meus ancestrais. Não é a mesma que você usou, porém é da mesma época.

O loiro parou tudo o que estava fazendo e olhou para o velho. Aquilo sim era uma honra. Receber um presente tão precioso, não por seu valor monetário, mas por seu valor emocional.

- Sr. Tanaka, eu não posso aceitar, isso é uma relíquia de família...

Dean Winchester, acreditamos que todos aqueles que têm o coração forte, valente, a alma de um guerreiro, são irmãos. Nestes dias você provou ser mais do que merecedor de fazer parte desta grande casta. Por favor, aceite em gratidão e em lembrança deste velho ... – Tanaka apertou os olhos, sorrindo para Dean, estendendo-lhe o embrulho feito em seda pura.

- Puxa, Sr. Tanaka, nem sei o que lhe dizer... -Dean pegou o pacote com todo o cuidado.

- Pois não diga, apenas nunca deixem se corromper. Permaneçam sempre nesse belo caminho, que por mais árduo que seja, será compensador.

Dean apenas sorriu. O que havia de belo em caçar criaturas do mal? Mas, mesmo assim, respeitou o discurso de Tanaka, pois o velho era muito sábio e certamente aquelas palavras não foram em vão.

Os irmãos já estavam na rua, quando Chang correu em direção a eles, esbaforido. Eles pararam de caminhar e receberam do garoto um abraço inesperado, emocionado.

Chang apertava os irmãos como se soubesse que nunca mais os veria.

- Hey, garoto, que é isso?... A gente volta pra te visitar, ver se você está se comportando bem, ok? – Dean tentou disfarçar a emoção que sentiu também, levantando-se e mexendo no boné do menino.

- Não se preocupem, rapazes, Chang ficará comigo. Serei seu tutor – Tanaka respondeu, aproximando-se dos irmãos.

- Tem certeza, Sr. Tanaka? – Samuel questionou.

- Chang pode ser arteiro, mas é um excelente garoto. Além disso, vi nele um grande potencial para aprender artes marciais. Ele estará em boas mãos comigo... - Tanaka repousou a mão pequena sobre o ombro do garoto, que enxugava as lágrimas na manga da camisa, surpreso. Não sabia daquilo até agora e aquela notícia o alegrara. Segurou firme na mão do Senpai, apertando-a, em sinal de agradecimento.

- Bem, Sr. Tanaka, já é hora de partirmos. Obrigado por tudo.

E partiram, sumindo na longa avenida, por entre os carros e as pessoas que transitavam em Chinatown.

* * *

- Hey, Sam...

- O que foi, Dean?

- E então...

- Então o que, cara?

- E aí?

- Ah, não começa! – Samuel revirou os olhos e se ajeitou no banco do banco.

- Ah, cara, eu adoro esse negócio de _'remember'_...Se bem que quando estivemos aqui antes vocês não...

- Ah, cara, não enche! - Samuel atirou um pacote de salgadinhos aberto em cima do irmão, que ria compulsivamente.

- ...E assim são os Winchesters! Sem muito papo, pura ação! – Dean bateu as mãos sobre a jaqueta pra sair os farelos. – Hey, espere um momento! Tem algo errado aqui... - Tateou os bolsos da jaqueta e deu por falta de uma de suas carteiras falsas.

- Filho da mãe! – Dean bateu no volante, não sabendo se ria ou ficava bravo em constatar que Chang, no abraço, bateu uma de suas carteiras com documentos falsos...

* * *

"_Os incensos acesos e as pequenas velas eram a única iluminação do ambiente. O velho Senpai agora deixara seu traje de guerra de lado, colocando seu traje de festa. _

_A urna antiga sob as espadas em cruz, adormecida sobre o altar recebeu a companhia da outra, encontrada no carregamento de artefatos roubados. A primeira continha as cinzas de seu ancestral, Isao. A outra urna, quando caiu no chão, soltou-se um fundo falso, onde havia o pequeno pote de porcelana que continha as cinzas de Aya._

_Cuidadosamente o Senpai tirou as espadas e as deixou de lado, retirando,delicadamente, a cera que lacrava a urna da amada de seu ancestral, deixando-a aberta. Com cuidado abriu também a outra, colocando-as lado a lado. Pegou seu livro de orações e entoou um suave mantra cerimonial._

_Uma forte brisa surgiu do nada e invadiu o ambiente, quase apagando as pequenas velas. O velho, de olhos abertos, teve a visão das duas jovens almas lado a lado, de mãos dadas, sorrindo e desaparecendo em meio a uma forte luz branca._

_Tanaka teve a certeza de que a princesa e o samurai finalmente se uniram. E o mais importante, suas almas agora descansariam em paz."_

Fim

* * *


End file.
